Our Ability
by DumplingNinja
Summary: I cry out so loud I feel like I can break glass... It's going to be him, I know it, I feel it... I need to stop it. I have to. I can't lose him. What good is this ability if I can't use it to save him? A small GaaSaku Story. A little out of character action. Let me know what you think! I do NOT own the Picture I am using, I give credit to the absolutely amazing person who made it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy it! If there's any GaaSaku fans floating around. ;] I know I'll always be diehard!**

 **Our Ability: Chapter I: Encounter.**

'Click-click' the punched hole in my time card read 9:30PM, another late night. I sighed as I slipped it into the pile with the other scattered cards and exited through the back door. The cold night wind bit against my cheeks making my eyes water, late November was always this cold and I silently cursed myself for not bringing a jacket. Rubbing my arms, I crossed them across my chest and began making the long walk home.

Flyers flew across the ground, the titles bold and black, standing out against the white of the paper. I stopped as one hit me in the chest, I grabbed it reading the title.

'Time to Rise! Take down the Ability holders! Take down the Houses!'

I stared at the paper for a moment, re-reading the words over and over before I crumbled up the paper and tossed it in the trash. What a waste of time? How will they fight the ability holders? The houses? Did they even have a plan?

Since way back, special children would be born with abilities, though no one knew how. Some weren't that special and were minor but others were powerful beyond belief. Fights would break out everywhere, ability holders causing disruption and using their abilities to take whatever they wanted. Twenty years ago, a law was placed that ability holders needed to be evaluated and placed into sections, like a system for bad children who fought against their parents. The idea was strongly opposed and the ability holders who weren't cooperating were beaten or thrown into special jails.

That's when the Houses were formed. Four houses run by the strongest ability holders in the North, South, East and West. Four individuals took on the responsibility to house power holders and keep them out of trouble, and if they would cause any disruption that they would handle the ability holders themselves. Though it was a long decision, the world finally gave in, each Nation forming Houses of their own and slowly the chaos calmed down.

Now the Houses are well known by everyone, some are a symbol of safety and others are not. There has been news of Houses in the east fighting for territory, the wars being silent and underground so the government won't find out and terminate them. Throwing the ability holders in a special jail. I shook my head, why fight amongst ourselves?

A sudden howl of wind shook the trees around me, shaking their branches and causing their dead leaves to scatter. I subconsciously grab the back of my neck, a small ache welling up inside me, this feeling could only mean one thing... Death was approaching.

I walk faster, a burning feeling climbing up my throat, it was close but who? My eyes darted around the small park I was walking through, the shadows seeming to grow longer the more I searched.

I bit my lip and swallowed hard, my eyes catching a couple seated on a bench, just a normal couple hugging close under the moonlight... Until I see the long silver like blades peak out from under the man's hands, his arm lazily slung over the woman's shoulder and I can't take it anymore.

I wail so high pitched that it seems like the shadows are running away, and the wind races through the trees once more. I feel the cry coming out, a horrid, wretched cry that would wake me from my sleep in the night. The cry that caught the attention of an infamous House leader and that haunted me non-stop. For so long I have fought against it, trying so hard to hide once again... this couldn't be happening right now, but she can't die, I can't let her die.

The woman jumps up running over to me as the man stares at us, a mask of surprise and anger. He slowly lurks behind us as she is leaning over my body, trying her best to see what's wrong. I can't tell her through my wails what's coming, I can't see her through my tears but I feel him, coming closer and closer. My shaking hands grab her arms and throw her to the side as his blade like fingers claw towards the air. I stumble towards her on my knees, pushing her to run away, urging her through strangled cries to get help. Her gasp alerts me and I turn around in time to dodge another claw, then I realize, he's an ability holder. I jump to my feet, my wails either stopping or my voice has just given out I wasn't sure. My throat feels raw, and the familiar taste of copper as I swallow hints that it's bleeding.

The man smiles at me, a predator-like grin, I look past him to see the woman running off in search of help, relief fills me as the shadows seem to fade back to being normal. Not tonight… I focus on the man in front of me, his bladed fingers shining in the moonlight.

"Aren't you breaking the law?" I rasped, nodding towards his fingers, my hands still shaking.

"Ain't nothing to you missy... I do as I please, ain't no law holding me down." He grinned smugly, shrugging his too big shoulders.

"What House do you belong to?" I ask, eyeing his body for any signs of a House Brand, or tattoo.

"Ain't got one, don't need one. You let my prey get away, and for that, you'll take her place."

I jumped as he dove towards me once again, his movements wild and random. He's fast and all I can do is jump, dive and run to get away. After another dodge, I jump to my feet and start running for the city lights, he won't be able to harm me in public, too many witnesses. My legs start running as fast as they can across the brick pavement, my breath coming out in poofs of white, the cold biting against my skin. I hear him behind me, his breath ragged and his steps heavy, my adrenaline is pumping so much that I can't even think, just run.

A blinding blow to my temple and I watch as the Exit sign in the distance blurs before a rush of white and black and then I'm hitting the pavement, my skin sliding against the rocky surface for a couple feet. I feel the burn of the scrapes as I move to get up, my head throbbing painfully.

"You're lucky it was a closed hand..." the amusement in his voice hit a nerve, it was just like back then… in that House. I tried to get up and winced as he snatched me by the back of the hair, another toss and my body hit the ground like a rag doll, I gasped and spit out the blood that pooled in my mouth and rolled over.

'It's O.K. Sakura... At least you saved someone tonight' I thought triumphantly as a laugh escaped me. The glint of the man's blades shined as I closed my eyes, I smiled and wondered if I would cry for my own death?

A force of wind nearly rolled me over, shocking me into a sit up position, I looked everywhere to see my predator a couple yards away slumped to the ground and a figure standing over him. I swallowed hard, was it another ability holder? Was I in trouble? I stayed seated on the ground frozen as I watched the figure roll the man over with a foot. After what seemed like eternity, the figure turned and started making their way towards me.

I panicked and scrambled to my feet, I couldn't be caught again, not after what I went through, not after how careful I have been. My legs burn and the scrapes sting as I began running clumsily towards the exit once more. Something crawls up my ankle making me jump and lose my balance, but I don't hit the ground. My vision turns as I am flipped upside down, I claw at whatever is wrapped around my ankle and pull my hand back...

'Is this… Sand?' I drop the dark colored dirt from my hands and dangle there, too hurt and too tired to fight anymore. I bite my lip as the figure approaches me, an ability holder, hopefully a good one. I watched as the holder stepped into the light, shocking red hair and a pair of intense jade eyes caught my attention immediately, I went quiet.

He stood there for a moment, dressed in black slacks and a dark red pin striped shirt, buttoned and tucked neatly under his black vest. He slid his hands out of his pockets and fixed the white tie he was wearing before looking at me, the dark ringed makeup around his eyes making them glow. He stepped closer and I winced making him pause once more.

"Who are you? What did you to that man?" I asked, my voice still raspy and shaken.

He stared for a moment and then turned back to look at the man slumped on the ground before bringing his attention back to me.

"...Your hair... is an interesting color." My mouth dropped, what the heck? I mean I get that a lot seeing as how my hair is a bright pink, but he didn't answer my question at all. That's the first thing you say to someone you just saved? Or captured?

"Are you his friend…?" His voice was low and deep. Every time he spoke I felt like I was hearing just a hum of it.

"Are you crazy!?" I rasped, the blood rushing to my head, "No! I was- Well, I saved this lady and- can you put me down!? I can't talk right when my head is pulsing!" Not so gently the sand dropped me to the ground where I cursed quietly landing on my back.

"How did you find us and who are you?" I glared up at him, rubbing my sore cheek, hating myself for staring too long into his eyes.

"I heard you singing…" he replied simply, his hands sliding easily back into his pockets.

"Singing…?" I repeated. 'Was he talking about my wailing?' "I don't know what you're talking about…" I said coolly, standing up and brushing my clothes off, "I need to get home, so, thanks I guess." I wrapped my arms around myself once more and began limping home, ignoring the presence behind me.

After walking a couple feet, I fought the urge to look back, afraid that maybe he was following me, or worse, making a call to the nearest House to come pick me up. Slowly I glanced over my shoulder and then turned completely. Nothing. He was gone and so was the crumpled man. No sound or anything. I sighed deeply, out of fear or relief I wasn't sure, I just needed to get home and get some ice.

As I laid down to sleep, all I could see was his jade eyes and hear his voice…

'I heard you singing…' Stupid. It was not singing… The aftermath of the event had me shaking quietly as warm tears stained my pillow. Sometime in the night between sobbing and feeling proud that I saved someone I fell into sleep, letting the dreams and memories take over.

It wasn't more than four hours before I wake up breathing heavily, grabbing the back of my neck, the scrapes and bruises stinging as my sheets brush over them. I peek out the window at the sky, the moon is still out, shining brightly. I walk out to the balcony and slowly make my tired legs climb the pole on the side of the apartment complex. Once I'm seated on the roof, the cool night air whips through my hair, drying my dampened skin.

No matter how many times I try to run away from the memories, they still haunt my dreams. It's not always easy being an ability holder, not everyone accepts that their child is gifted and not everyone treats you like your special. Tears pool in my eyes as I angrily shove the memories back, biting my lip once more. I look far into the distance at the black tower that looms over the city, the House of Wind.

Our western Nation is divided into Four Houses, the House of Wind, House of Fire, House of Night and House of Rivers. The House of Wind is a house treated like a shadow, there but overlooked. They do things quietly, never causing trouble and never making headlines, unlike the House of Fire or the House of Rivers. The House of Rivers is noted at being a great agricultural entity that brings help and prosperity to their territory and the House of Fire is known for having way too much fun all the time and goofing off. As for the House of Night… Well their another story, one that no one knows about or wants to know about.

Every four years the Head of the Households will change if the Leader seems to be unfit, if not then they will stay as the Head. So far, from the rumors I've heard, not only has the House of Wind kept its leader for the past eight years, but they we're the youngest to ever be chosen as well and heard to be very powerful. If I we're to ever join a House, the House of Wind would probably be my best bet.

My thoughts ran back to the Red-haired guy in the suit, did he belong to the House of Wind? What was his ability exactly? To control Dirt? The more I thought about him, the more my memory would run over the fine folded lines of his shirt, the strong edge of his jaw... and the way his short hair seemed messy but tamed at the same time… I shook my head, 'Why am I thinking this…' but then, why did he let me leave?

"I heard you singing…" his voice replayed in my mind causing me to laugh out loud.

"What a weirdo!... To think that was singing…" I softly chuckled once more, staring out into the night. After a couple minutes, I feel it is too cold and slowly get up making my way back to the pipe. A shudder escapes me, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Someone is watching me. I turn slowly, my eyes scanning the dark rooftops and shadows, I can't see anything but I know there's someone there. After a moment, I make my way down the pipe and slip back onto the balcony. Stepping quietly into my apartment I slide the door close, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little canary…" my body freezes as fear races through every inch of me. That deep sounding voice, the mocking tone…

"Sasuke…" I whisper, the very name leaving a horrible taste in my mouth.

"Aha, the one and only." I could hear the smirk that played on his face. "Must admit, it was a bit difficult to find you… Didn't think you would go as far as to travel all the way to the West."

"How did y- "

"Sakura… Don't you remember? I see everything…" his eyes glowed a luminescent red as he smirked once again. I bit my lip, my eyes adverting his gaze, taking a step back. Sasuke Uchiha, the ability to see everything, no one knows how this ability works but it's dangerous and scary.

"Well don't just stand there… Aren't you going to give your fiancé a hug? It's been what, two years? You did a very naughty thing running away from us. He isn't very happy with you…" I shake my head, my hand rubbing the back of my neck as I take another step to the side.

"I am not your fiancé, nor was I ever… Just let me go." My voice was meek, and it surprised me that I could speak, let alone tell him to let me go. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head softly his black hair spiked like normal, his white buttoned up shirt creased and neat. It was like his entire presence was mocking me, just like it had years ago. What happened to him? We used to be so close…

"Oh Sakura, if only it were that easy. Now come along little canary, he will be waiting for your return." I hesitated as his dark eyes stared at me, my shoulders fell as I nodded.

"Good Girl…" he mused, getting up to his feet and taking me by the arm. As he stepped forward, I yanked out of his grasp and kicked him into the furnace, his yell filling the room as hot coals landed on his body. I shoved the sliding glass door open and jumped onto the pipe, shimming down. I heard him yell as the glass of my sliding glass door shattered. My feet hit the cold pavement and I was running full speed in any direction, anything to get away from him.

I stumbled down alley ways and dimly lit streets, but I knew he could see me, he always could. I ran faster, the aches and cuts seeming to burn through my skin to the bone with every step, I looked everywhere for someone, or something to help me.

'Help me… Help me. Help me!' I inwardly screamed as tears welled in my eyes, I ran into something hard, knocking me backwards.

"Woah! Hey! Are you alright!?" A boy's voice called out, I looked up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at me concerned. Immediately I jumped to my feet and grabbed his jacket.

"Please! You must hide me! Please! He's after me!" I cry out hysterically as the boy and his brown-haired companion exchange glances.

"Hey, it's alright… We'll help you." His voice was gentle with a touch of strength. It must be a very wild situation when a barefoot half-naked girl runs into you screaming for help, I attempt to compose myself, wrapping my arms around me once more.

"Here, put this on." The brown-haired boy wraps his coat around me, the red painted triangles under his eyes catching my attention. He notices and chuckles, "Family thing."

A scuffle is heard before Sasuke's figure drops down from a near-by balcony, his feet hitting the pavement with a light 'thump.'

"Alright boys… I'll take her from here thank you." He straightens his sleeves and smirks in their direction, his eyes on me.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think she wants to come with you." The blond replies, stepping in front of me, his tall build hiding me completely. The moon reflects off his short blond hair and I can see the faintest whisker marks on his cheeks. Did they have a thing for faceprint?

"Listen… I just came to retrieve my Fiancé, not cause trouble." Sasuke's voice was too smooth, he could always get what he wanted if he used the right words.

"Ha. If she's your fiancé, where's the ring huh?" the brown-haired boy replied with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke's smirk fell as he clicked his tongue, his eyes roamed over the two boys and something flashed in his face before he took a step back, holding up both of his hands.

"O.K. You win, for now, but you can't hide forever Sakura… I will find you, I will take you back." With that he disappeared into the dark, leaving us in the quiet street. I let out a breath of relief, that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Well… That was easy." The blond boy exclaimed with a chuckle smoothing his hair back and turning to look at me.

"Now what to do with you…" his eyes lazily rolled over me as I thanked him, staring at the ground a little embarrassed.

"Why not bring her back to the house? The girls can take care of her and that creep won't be able to find her there… At least for a couple days." The other boy replied, his hand under his chin in through.

"Good Point and Gaara won't mind… Or I don't think." They exchanged glances with each other before shrugging and walking, beckoning me to follow.

"Excuse me, but I think I'll be fine, I don't want to get you in trouble or anything." I stammered, staying in my spot on the street.

"It's no problem little cherry blossom! Come crash at our place for a while, we have plenty room." The blond stated, a wide child-like grin spread across his face.

"You can play with my dog too!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed, wrapping his arm around my neck and coaxing me into walking with them.

As we walked I learned that the blond boys name was Naruto and the brown-haired boy was Kiba. They had been child hood friends since pre-school, and moved into their house together. Amid their conversation, I found myself zoning out, completely rude, but I was so tired and my body ached.

I was torn between accepting their help and running away scared that I might bring something horrible upon them. What if he would track me here, what if he would hurt these nice people? I didn't want that to happen, but it felt so nice being around such kind people, people who reached out to help a poor girl who they didn't even know, against a person they've never met. For all they could know, I could be lying, I could be the enemy, or the problem. Watching their carefree backs turned to me as we walked, and feeling the warmth of the coat wrapped around me, I wondered what would make them able to trust and help so freely.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed pulling me from my thoughts, I stood frozen in my place as I stared up at the tall tower that loomed in the sky and the large iron gate that enclosed it.

"The House of Wind…" I said quietly, my eyes gazing over the many windows that held soft glows and shadows., and across the huge courtyard and fountain.

"Yup, this is home." Kiba replied, taking a step and opening the iron gate for me, I still stood frozen in place. The House of Wind, why? What we're they going to do with me? Did they know?

"Sakura… Your safe here, I promise." Naruto's eyes held nothing but sincerity, my heart did an uncomfortable leap, could I trust these kind people? Could I trust this house? I slowly nodded and took a step forward the boys following me. The first sign of trouble, I could always run, but for now… I'll trust them

The doors of the house were large and oak, engraved with cravings that looked like the wind, the house itself seeming so much larger now that I was standing in front of it. Kiba creaked open the doors and we were met with silence, which was understandable, who would be awake at four in the morning?

"Well, well, well… Look who decided to come back home?" a voice carried through the house like a soft echo and I watched as the two boys went rigid. A strong wind blew and suddenly there was a very beautiful woman standing in front of us, I shrunk into Kiba's coat, trying to hide.

Her dark teal eyes scanned over us as she brushed the dark blond hair from her face, her pigtails loose. She smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"Where have you been? Who is this?" She slanted her head a little to the side to peek at me, her smirk turning into a big smile. "Your hair is an interesting color…"

The red head flashed in my mind for a second, and I shook my head stuttering out a thank you.

"Temari! We were just… You know, out and about." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Aha. What have I told you two about playing hero? We must lie low for now. Gaara doesn't want us getting mixed up with the East." Her voice was tender, but stern Like a mother counseling a child, the two boys looked down at the floor their expressions unreadable.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I ran into them and begged them to help me…" I stepped forward, Kiba's coat falling to my ankles, my short sleeve shirt and shorts visible now. The woman looked me over, her eyes stopping for a moment on the bruise above my temple.

"Well… I know these two can't turn down a damsel in distress, your excused gentlemen. We'll talk more in the morning, as for you- "her eyes met mine, "I believe you owe me an explanation, and are in dire need of a band aid. Follow me…" with that, she turned and began walking up the spiral stair case to the left, I smiled at the boys and thanked them once more before following her.

I kept my head down as we walked quietly, watching the hem of her short purple dress bounce with every step she took, her black leggings making no noise. I looked up as she opened another door, nodding for me to enter.

The room was an office, with a neat desk and bookcase on the wall. There was a mixture of papers, and magazines stacked in a pile, the flyer from earlier that night on top, staring at me. I eyed the woman digging through the drawers of the desk, she's an ability holder, but what can she do? She mentioned Gaara, as did the boys earlier, was he the House leader? Who was she then? She seemed important, and carried with her an air of authority, even I found myself wary of making her angry.

"O.K. then, come here. I don't know how you didn't manage to take care of these already, but I'm quite curious as to how you got them." She began dabbing my cuts with alcohol, the sting didn't register more than the fact that I had to tell her how I got the wounds. She didn't seem like the type who you could lie to and get away with it.

"I got them… Playing hero, I guess." Hearing the term, made the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Well, Hero, you got a name?" she asked, smoothly putting a bandage on my arm.

"Sakura." I replied, here I could use my real name, not some made up one, or some dumb nickname.

"Well Sakura, as the second in command here, I'll grant you a night's stay, but tomorrow, you will have to tell me everything, as well as are our Head of House." I nodded thankful for her saving the questioning for tomorrow. Her hand felt soft on mine as our eyes met, she gave me a small smile.

"I don't know what those idiots saved you from, but your safe here, so rest easy." I nodded slowly, the kindness of her touch cooling my hand. She pulled me to my feet and led me down a dark narrow hallway, the lights dimmed so low, I couldn't tell if the walls were brown or dark red.

"Here you go, you can sleep here for the night. I'll come get you in the morning." With a small grin, she closed the door behind her leaving me alone in the large room. I looked around, the room was larger than my little apartment, with a four-post bed, a desk and clean furniture. I walked to the window and stared outside.

No one walked the streets, and the moon was falling lower and lower into the sky. I sighed, my breath making a small cloud and pressed my forehead against the cold glass. I closed my eyes and thought about the past two years, running away from him was the only way I could save myself. How many times did I watch as someone died, how many times did I wail until my voice gave out, unable to stop my cries, and unable to save that person.

I felt the warm tears welling up as so many faces flashed through my mind, as my mother's smile rippled like a puddle into fear that I didn't understand. His hands gripping my wrists, forcing me to my knees, Sasuke's red eyes always watching me. I flinch and grab my neck, taking a deep shuttering breath. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasp, there, standing in the middle of the courtyard, staring at me, was the red headed ability holder.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably THE shortest chapter. LMAO Enjoy!**

 **Chapter II: House of Wind.**

I stared back, not blinking, was this real? He was here? He stood there next to the fountain, hands in the pockets of his black slacks, his vest gone and shirt slightly unbuttoned. His hair blew in the breeze and I watched as he stood motionless, the glow of his eyes watching me. I bit my lip, and it seemed like the simple motion broke the spell, he blinked and then began walking once more. I watched him until he disappeared into the dark, who was he? He had to be a part of this House for him to be walking so carefree through the courtyard… Maybe Temari would know.

I peal myself away from the window and slide into the cool sheets of the bed, my body softly falling into the depths of the mattress. I let the blankets wrap around me like a wall of safety and drift off into a dreamless sleep, or that's what I hoped it would be, no screams, no tears, no faces, just a dark, and silent sleep.

I don't know what time it is when I finally stir, the sunlight filtering in through the window pane is bright making the room glow. I sit up, groggy, running my hand through my hair. For a moment I panic, not remembering where I am until a series of faces flash through my mind, one standing out amongst the others. The red head. I dart to the window, nearly falling while escaping the sheets and look around the courtyard outside.

The fountain is running, and there are two women walking along the path outside, one with long blonde hair and another with short raven hair. No sign of the red head though, I stand back and glance around the room, sitting on top of the desk in the corner is a pair of clothes and a note.

'You were knocked out, so I let you sleep. Here are some fresh clothes and a towel, come down when you're ready.' I run my fingers over the neatly written letters and the 'T' at the bottom. So, kind… Even their handwriting is nice.

The bathroom is neat and clean, it makes me nervous to even put my sweaty clothes on the floor. The hot water feels nice and lasts longer than five minutes as I take my time letting it run over my scrapes and aching muscles. I carefully wash my hair and under my nails, if I was meeting the Head of the House, I didn't want to look like homeless person… Even though I kind of am now. After drying off, I wipe the fog from the window, staring at myself in the reflection.

Bright green eyes and long pink hair, what a mix, maybe if I didn't have these looks, I would've never caught his attention in the first place. I sigh and began sliding on the simple red t-shirt and the pair of jeans that comfortably hugged my ankles, I held them up to my nose smelling a hint of flowers. Everything is so nice here, the rumors did not do them justice.

I slid out of the door and shut it quietly behind me, making my way down the hall, my feet leaving prints in the plush red carpet. Now that the sun filled the windows, the building had a certain dessert like color to it. Soft oranges and crimson reds made the place seem large and warm, paintings and flowers placed neatly.

A few more steps down the hall and loud voices approaching froze me in my steps. I was a stranger here, what if they got alarmed at a random person in the house? Without thinking I dive into the next door I see, closing it quietly behind me. My heart raced, as I listened quietly to the voices outside, muffled by the thick wood. Slowly they fade and I turn around to be met by two pairs of eyes. One a dark teal and one… a glowing jade.

"Well Sakura, didn't expect you to be able to find us like that… But welcome!" Temari grinned, obviously amused at my fetal attempt to hide from the people outside.

I just stared past her at the man seated at the desk, his head lazily sitting in his palm, his eyes holding my gaze.

"Y-you!" I stammered, causing Temari to quirk an eyebrow, "are you a part of this house? Did you follow me!?" My hands have left the door now, a finger pointed in his direction, my breathing quickened. The corner of his mouth twitches and I close my mouth shut, immediately biting my lip and looking away.

"Umm… So, I'm just going to take it, as you have already met?" Temari asked, looking between myself and the stoic red-head.

"Well, I mean- We haven't 'met' but he saved me! The first time…" I sighed, hoping he would say something, I just sounded like a crazy person. I smoothed my hair back and put a hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry… That was… extremely rude of me. I'm Sakura, the girl who you saved the other night." His eyes still lingered on me before he stood, straightening his black vest,

"Good Morning Sakura…" his low voice seemed to hum again as he made his way over to me, I glanced up at him, once again, fighting the urge to bite my lip. He was about a head taller than me, and his clothes had a certain scent that reminded me of fresh cut grass.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, Head of the House of Wind." He bowed his head, only slightly, before slipping his hands into his pockets once more as my jaw dropped.

This… This was Gaara? The Head of the House? The Head that has held the title for eight years, and was the youngest to be chosen? I looked at him confused and then looked to Temari who cleared her throat.

"I am Temari, the Co-head and older sister of Gaara. Seeing as how you two have met during one of my younger brother's midnight escapades, I guess we can get down to business." I was still in shock as Temari softly grabbed my shoulder and had me sit in a chair in front of the desk, Gaara choosing to lean against the side of the desk, his back turned to me.

I looked up at him through my hair, the straightness of his posture, the clean lines of his dark red shirt. Now that I noticed, his presence was one of importance, and like his sister he carried an air of authority.

"So, Sakura, who are you running from?" Temari got right to the point, "Are you an ability holder?" her eyes were trained on me and I felt that if I lied, she would know.

"I… I am from the House in the East… I ran away." I kept my eyes on the floor, my hand grabbing the back of my neck.

"The East? Aren't they fighting for power over there?" Temari asked, her eyes watching my movements. I don't blame her, I just admitted that I came from one of the most infamous Houses in our Nation, one that is fighting for more territory to rule, and one that is known for its cruelty and readiness to cause danger.

"They are… I have been in hiding for two years now." I bit my lip, "But they found me, because of the other night." I looked up to see Gaara looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why did you run away? That's breaking the law Sakura, you can't just leave the House you belong too. You have to have permission from the Head." Temari spoke gently, but her voice was firm, she was one to abide by the rules, because following the rules is what kept us ability holders safe.

"I know the rules… Better than anyone." Another flash of a wicked smile in my mind reminds of how well I know them…

"But, I couldn't stay there. I couldn't watch another…" I bite my lip, my fingers coming together in my lap.

"I know I can't stay here, and that is not what I am asking at all, what I am asking is that, you keep you seeing me a secret." I met her eyes now and sit up straight. It was never my intention to stay in another House, let alone a House with such kind people. I won't bring him here, I refuse, but I also won't go back. I've hidden well for two years now, this time I will go to a place more secluded, more hidden and carry on there.

A long sigh left Temari's mouth as she sat down in the chair across from me, after a moment she let a chuckle escape her.

"When you look so determined like that, I can't help but want to help you. How did they find you exactly?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"She sings." Finally, the quiet man leaning against the desk spoke, his eyes staring at something in front of him.

"It's not singing… "I bristle, giving him a look of confusion. Why does he call it singing? "I cry out… Given the circumstance, and it's a long, ugly, rasping wail." I lick my lips and huff.

"Circumstance being…?" Temari pried, looking super confused now. Probably because what Gaara had said and what I described were two totally different things. I swallow hard, trust isn't an easy thing, but I need to trust them if I want them to help me.

"I can tell when people will die… or well, when death is upon them." I feel like the whole room freezes, Gaara's eyes are closed, while Temari is just staring at me as a silence falls between us. I feel the need to hide behind my hair once again, my hands absentmindedly pressing harder and harder together until my knuckles are white.

"How?" Temari manages to breath out the word, her eyes filled with worry and something else I don't want to try and understand.

"How can any of the ability holders do what they do? I was born this way… Every time I feel it, it's uncontrollable." I cringe a little and lick my lips, I wonder if they know how hard it is to explain this?

"It's like a pull and an ache, like fire burning inside and it tries to break out. I just start screaming and wailing. It's so loud and my throat turns raw with every cry…" My eyes are wide now, remembering how many times I tasted that familiar copper taste, how many times I heard my cries echo through the halls of the House.

"That's how they found me, that night you helped me." I looked up at Gaara, "I could sense that the man was going to kill that woman and my cries broke out." He opened his eyes once more, but did not look at me, instead he crossed his arms over his chest as in thought.

"I couldn't just stand by, I had to do something, so I caught his attention and tried to fight him, that's when y-… Gaara came and helped." I met Temari's eyes once again.

"I didn't mean too, but I just couldn't stand there and let another person die. I couldn't stand by and do nothing but scream for a person's death. That's how they found me, they sent their best to my apartment so I ran. That's when I ran into Naruto and Kiba and they helped me and brought me here."

"Well, that's some heavy stuff, but I'm glad you were able to save her life… Seems to me like you were in the wrong House." Temari offered a genuine smile and for a moment I could see a flash of my mother's smile. My heart dropped painfully as I offered a smile back and a shrug.

"So… Could you keep me being here a secret? Please?" I asked them both, watching them.

"Where would you go?" Gaara finally stood and faced me, his arms still folded against his chest. He couldn't be more than two years older than me, but he seemed so much older and wiser. I fidgeted under his gaze as I answered, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"I guess I would go maybe South? It's a rural area, easy to hide in one of the small towns and lay low." My mind thought of a chance to see the stretch of farmlands and smell the scent of fresh air.

"And if they find you there? Then where will go?" Gaara spoke once more, I stopped my combing and looked at him.

"It won't end Sakura. It's a circle, as long as you run, the more they will chase you." His stern look had me pinned, and I couldn't do anything but stare him back in the eyes. Was this that authority I sensed?

"But I-"my voice cut off as he kneeled down in front of me, his face dangerously close. I nervously pressed back into the chair, my heart beating so loud, I was afraid he would hear it.

"Sakura…" the way he said my name made my stomach turn nervously, "You can't spend the rest of your life running. We can help you, but you have to trust us." His voice reminded me of that background noise you fall asleep too, the noise you need, like the fan blowing, or the rain falling, and I was slowly starting think, that I needed this sound of his voice.

"What do I do…?" I asked, my voice betrayed me showing the uncertainty I felt, the fear, and the loneliness. When was the last time I had met people so kind? People who welcome you into their home and didn't want anything in return?

A hand clapped Gaara in the back, knocking him out of his intense staring contest with myself, "You stay here. Easy, right?" Gaara looked at me one last time before standing up, straightening his vest, giving his sister an annoyed look.

"We could always just terminate your House contract with the East, and then reassign you here. Especially if there is any kind of abuse, or mistreatment from the Head." I stared at them both, would it be possible? To stay here? Could I belong here? I grabbed the back of my neck once more, my thoughts leaving me silent.

What if I could? What if the terminated my contract, I could be free. I could be a part of this House, I wouldn't have to see another person die, or worry about hiding my ability. But… But what if he found out where I am? Would he come for me? I looked at Gaara's back once more as he spoke with Temari in a low tone. Could they help me? Would I not be a burden?

It was so selfish of me, to want to stay here with these kind people, and I hated myself as I stood up and bowed my head, asking them to help me. It was awful that I smiled as Temari clapped me on the back, telling me I could stay in that room where I slept last night, and I couldn't get over how my stomach flipped when Gaara offered a small nod in my direction. What was I thinking? I fought back the doubt and that cruel smile that kept flashing in the back of my mind. You're safe Sakura… You'll be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some fluff? Maybe? We'll see I guess!**

 **Chapter III: A House full of light.**

It had been about three hours since my talk with Gaara and Temari, I'd spent the afternoon walking around the house with Naruto and Kiba learning where everything is and meeting the other occupants. We met the blond and raven haired girls who we're walking this morning, Ino and Hinata. Ino was beautiful, like the girls you see in the posters with long blond hair and big blue eyes, it wasn't hard to miss the blush that would creep along Kiba's face when she would smile at him. She had the ability to take control of a person's heart and make them act the way she wanted them too, a frightening power for such a nice person. She offered me some of her clothes since I would be staying, just until I go back to my apartment to get the rest of my things.

Hinata was shy and quiet, when she spoke it reminded me of a butterfly, so soft and pretty. Her eyes were a light lavender, such a rare color. They had apparently turned color because of her ability to see peoples pressure points, another scary ability. With the right combat moves, she could stop a person from moving for days if she wanted. She had given me shoes, since I was walking around with bare feet. I was surprised when no one seemed to ask me what my ability was or why I was even here. They just welcomed me with warm smiles and friendly attitudes.

After an afternoon of walking and meeting brand new people, I found myself back in the room I was assigned, lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. I hugged the pillow to me and closed my eyes, memories of my old House playing like a horror film. I closed my eyes, remembering how Sasuke held my arms down, me trying to fight back, the burning sensation that made me scream and my body crumpled on the floor afterwards as the closed the door and left me in the dark…

A knock on the door made me sit up abruptly hugging the pillow tightly, I swiped my eyes with the back of my arm roughly before muttering a 'Come in.'

The door opened slowly to reveal a tall red-headed boy, once again, my breath caught in my throat as I sat frozen on the bed. Vest gone, tie gone, shirt unbuttoned, it was just how I saw him the other night. His sleeves were folded up to his elbows and he held some papers in his hands, he watched me for a moment, his eyes searching my face before coming forward.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions, Temari's busy right now… So bear with me." He stayed a few feet away from me, his fixed out the window.

"Were you mistreated at your other house?" he asked, his voice monotone, I nodded slowly, still shocked to see him in this room with me.

"Were others mistreated?" he asked again, as he closed his eyes.

"Yes…" my voice was so soft, I was afraid he didn't hear me, but a slight nod let me know he did.

"O.K. then, that's all. Thank you." With a curt nod, he made his way to the door, and stopped as he let his hand rest on the door knob.

"Why did you risk your life for that woman?" he asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"I… I'm not sure." I replied, quietly. "I just, couldn't stand to watch another person die. Even if it meant that I would…" I went quiet, remembering that if he hadn't shown up that night, I would not be here today. "Why did you let me go...? I asked in return, staring at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging "You seemed like you wanted to be left alone…" I nodded and a silence fell between us.

"Aha… Well Dinner is always at seven o'clock here, so come to the dining hall if you don't want Temari dragging you by force." He paused and looked at me, "Thank you for being honest with us, it must've been hard." I nodded, not able to understand the look in his eyes. With another nod, he left the room and I was finally able to breath normal again, I wasn't sure why my stomach would float or my mouth felt dry whenever he was around, but I have a feeling it had something to do with the way he spoke to me, and the way his eyes lingered on mine.

Or maybe I could be just misunderstanding his kindness for something else? To be honest, I don't think I would know the difference, nor understand it. I was so used to being mocked, mistreated and played with, I didn't know what real kindness could feel like, especially being the one to receive it. I jumped up and walked into the bathroom, wanting for the first time in forever, to look my best for dinner time. For a moment, I didn't let myself worry about the haunting red eyes, or the wicked smile, I just let myself worry about the tangles in my hair, and my wrinkled shirt.

It was a quarter to six when I decided to go for a walk outside, I hadn't been out since the night with Sasuke and needed some fresh air. Most the afternoon was once again spent with Naruto and Kiba, listening to their stories of their heroism, and how the beat the 'crap' out of bad guys. I smiled, thinking about how people their age could seem like young kids again. The court yard was more beautiful than I imagined, perfectly trimmed roses and beautiful stone lined the side-walks and the fountains water ran softly, the pink orange of the late day reflecting in its water.

I sat down on the bench next to the fountain and stared out past the iron gate, down the streets and wondered if Sasuke would be coming for me soon. He wasn't the type of person to give up easily, and it was out of character of him to give up against Naruto and Kiba. Something made him wary, did he see the House crest tattoos on their arm? Or did he sense what kind of abilities they had? Whatever it was I am thankful for them, who knows what would have happened had they not been there that night.

The sound of rustling clothes caught my attention as Ino came to sit by me, her pale skin glowing in the light of the sunset. She smiled and offered a glass containing an orange liquid to me,

"It's Iced Tea." She smiled, I thank her and took a sip of the sweetened tea, it was so good I wanted to savior it.

"You're feeling sad?" her blue eyes were locked onto mine now, and I nearly chocked on the tea. I forgot she could read people's hearts, dangerous thing it is… But she wasn't wrong.

"I guess I can't lie huh?" I replied lightly, "I don't want to bring trouble here… I'm scared I guess."

Ino nodded and stayed quiet for a moment, taking a sip of her own tea and staring out pass the Iron Gate.

"I was once a part of the House in the Northern nation." I turned to look at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Most don't know, but the Houses in the North are very different from the others. Their selective with their powers, and want to make them to be the strongest of the Nations. For protection or power, I'm not really sure."

"There, they make you do non-stop training, and tests to see where your ability is and if it can get stronger. See if you have a limit. I couldn't keep up at all, my ability is dangerous, but it wears down my body to where I need recuperation time. They didn't like this, they tried so hard to make my ability time longer, make it stronger to where my recuperation time would be shorter as well. When I didn't pass, they dumped me." I was staring, wide-eyed now, my hands gripping my cup tightly, the condensation running down over my fingertips.

"I wandered and wandered until I couldn't walk anymore and when Kiba found me on the street, I was so worn out, I couldn't even remember my name. That's when he brought me here three years ago, I was so afraid but everyone was so kind to me. They didn't expect anything from me nor wanted anything, they didn't care about how strong my ability was or how strong I was, just that I was happy and healthy." She turned her eyes to me, they were so soft and gentle, like the calm after a storm.

"That is all they want form you as well, Sakura, I can feel it." She smiled, "We are all haunted by our demons, but they won't show up here. We're safe and we can trust each other and no matter what our Head of the House will protect with everything he has. That's what makes him the best." I just nodded, caught between wanting to give her a hug, and cry until there was no tomorrow. I settled with laying my cold hand over hers, biting my lip and nodding. Someone understood what I was feeling, someone other than me had demons that they were escaping, and someone was there to understand the fear that I was feeling.

"Whatever comes, we'll fight it together. Your apart of us now, House seal or not, we won't leave you behind." Again… Again, I was caught in this light of kindness shining so bright I felt as if it reached the darkest parts of me and for once I offered a genuine smile as relief washed over me.

We sat for another fifteen minutes before she made her way back to the house to set the table, leaving me with my half empty cup of tea to watch the dark blues and greens slowly fade into black. The wind washed over me and I felt small sting on the back of my neck, I rubbed the raised skin softly, thinking of Ino's story. Trust, safe, and family, all words that were so foreign to me, but hit hard in places I didn't think they could reach. My hand clutched the fabric over my heart and for once I felt the need to cry out of joy instead of wail out of fear.

I stood from my spot and began walking back towards the huge oak doors, but something stopped me. Once again, I could feel eyes on me as I stood there frozen, but this time I turned around. I openly looked over the distance with defiance, they could try if they want, but I wasn't going without a fight. When it felt like the watching wasn't ending I turned and began making my way towards the gate, something was urging me to get away from the house, to not bring trouble to these kind people.

The closer to the gate I got, the stronger the feeling got, and once again the shadows started stretching and a burning sensation was rising. Who is it? Who was it for? I looked to the house once more and began running towards the street. This feeling was too strong, it was telling me to run, run and it will go away. Run… and you will save the person. So once again I found myself running the streets outside and biting down a distressed cry. As I felt the gaze, I knew Sasuke was here, but the further away from the house I ran, the more the feeling started to fade away.

This was it, my ability was telling me to draw the danger away, the fading feeling was so surprising and unrealistic, but it was happening and it gave me the courage to run faster. A figure jumped down in front of me causing me to stop abruptly, my body tense.

"Aww little canary, it's been so long." The woman sneered, her glasses rimming her black eyes.

"Karen… So Sasuke decided to get help huh?" my voice was shaking out of fear or adrenaline and I was scared, but I have to stay here. I can't run back to them.

"Well, I mean, what do you expect? Who do you think has been taking care of him in your absence? Slick little worm…" she licked her lips and I shuddered, she didn't need to spell out how she had been taking care of him, but it was definitely something I would never do.

"You want him? He's all yours." I raised my hands and slowly began backing up, before two strong hands gripped my wrists.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, giving up your fiancé like that." His voice was ragged in my ear, his breath uncomfortable. I fought out of his grasp, falling to the ground, only to be picked up by my hair and held there on my knees.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Karen rasped as she slit her nails into my back, the feeling going numb. Her ability gave her the power to hold a venom in her nails, one scratch could leave your body paralyzed for a couple of hours. I could see why Sasuke chose her out of the other house members, he wanted to do this quietly. The numbness began crawling through my body and slowly I started losing all feeling.

"Your breaking… the law." I managed to say, my eyes hard on Sasuke. He scoffed at me and smirked.

"I'm sorry little canary, but didn't you break the law as well?" he kneeled and gripped my chin, raising it up. I couldn't register it, but I knew he wasn't being careful.

"It's a real shame you know, if only you could be obedient. The power to see when your death will come? To have a warning that you're going to die? Do you know how valuable that is? How rare?" his eyes turned red as his stare intensified.

"You don't get to decide what happens in your life, you are his and you will go back to your cage like the good little pet you are." All I could do was stare back at him, motionless. Sure, I'll go back to my cage, if they leave this country and those people alone. I'll go back, no matter how long I sit in that cage, at least now I have good memories to wipe out the bad, I have smiles to remember instead of painful expressions and I have a moment in my life where I didn't have to worry about anything but the taste of a sweetened tea.

I watched as the street began moving slowly as the dragged me behind them, like a tied-up bag of trash. I inwardly winced because I knew the pretty shirt Ino gave me was being torn and dirtied and the shoes from Hinata were probably ripped. It had been about twenty minutes into walking when I heard the quiet rustle of clothes, the two dragging me didn't bother to pay attention as they walked down a secluded back road, probably back to their hide out in this country. I strained my eyes to see in the dark and was shocked as a large bounding shape was coming at us fast. I strained to make noise, but couldn't and could only watch as the now two bounding shapes were headed right for us.

Something alerted Sasuke as he threw me to the side and jumped in time for the huge white beast to nearly miss him. Karen was ready as she jumped through the air, claws out towards the beast, a howl of wind came out of nowhere and knocked her to the side and into a tree. She cursed as she landed on her back, groggily standing to her feet once more.

"I believe you have one of our House guests." My heart jumped, Temari! It was Temari's voice! My eyes scanned the darkness, trying to see her, and before I knew it I was being lifted into the air. Scared I began making strangled noises, willing my body to fight against whoever or whatever it was.

"Shh…" my body went stiff as the familiar smell of fresh cut grass floated around me. I didn't need to be turned around to realize who was probably untying my wrist. I couldn't tell if he was fast, gentle or clumsy, but it didn't take long before he was setting me against the tree.

"Can't you move?" he asked in a low voice, I wish I could shake my head, but I just sat there, staring at him. He held my gaze as if trying to read my mind before looking towards Sasuke and the others. "I'll be back." I watched as he stood, his entire demeanor changing, as something unreadable flashed across his face. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, I tried to move so badly, but all I could do was listen to sounds of the battle and hope it went well. After what seemed like an eternity a very triumphant Temari appeared before me, carrying a vile filled with a purple liquid.

"You're so lucky…" she muttered before tipping my head back and letting the liquid run down my throat.

"How is she?" Gaara was back, followed by a grinning Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

"She'll be fine by the time we get back to the house. Shikamaru's medicines are never wrong." She smiled, holding up the empty vile.

"Should I track those two?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru on the head.

"No. We'll worry about them later, first let's get back to the House and make a report." Temari replied, "Let's head back."

Before I knew it, I was swept up into Gaara's arms as he carefully carried me back to the house. My face cradled near the base of his neck, and it was hard to resist the urge to breath in his scent again. I could feel my heart beating so fast, and slowly as the paralysis wore off, I could feel the heat of his body on my own. All these feelings were new, and they stirred something uncomfortable and surprising in me. It was only him, he would cause it, but why? What were these feelings? What did they mean? When I thought most of my body could move, I opened my mouth and let out a very soft and very quiet 'Thank you.' I watched as his eyes met mine for a moment before he gave a silent nod.

I wasn't sure if I was thanking him for helping me, carrying me, or just showing up in general. I didn't think they would come after me, let alone fight and rescue me. I felt so bad for causing them so much trouble and then something occurred to me…

"Was... Everyone safe?" my voice cracked, but I know he understands me, another nod and relief washes over me. I did it… I saved them, whoever it was going to be.

A week passed after the incident, and not that I had been paying attention, but Gaara was absent for most of it. Temari took over giving out orders and keeping the peace in his stead. Since then a couple people had come back from 'Missions' as they would call them to re-join the House group.

There was Neji, Hinatas cousin, who somehow came to possess the same power she did, but his was more powerful and he was skilled in hand to hand combat. Kakuros, Temari's other younger brother and Gaara's older brother, his presence was a little hard to ignore, it was like he brought even more life into the house, announcing his own name when he came through the doors. He had the ability to control puppets making them come to life, another dangerous ability. Last was a slouching young gentleman who went by the name of Shikamaru, and apparently was the holder of Temari's affection.

Watching the way, she acted around him, and they he would offer a lazy smile in return made something stir in me, and I found myself wanting something like that too. Temari had come to me later that night, letting me know of news from the House in the East. They we're still battling with the country and taking more and more land for their own. Soon, it would threaten to cross the border into the West, and that is why Gaara had been gone so long.

It made me wonder what it was like to be a house leader, what exactly did you have to take care of, besides keeping your ability holders in line. Has he been doing this since such a young age? My Head never left for important meetings and he would ignore any summons he received, it was hard to believe that he was still Head of the Household at all. I rubbed the back of my neck, what if he had been a better House Head, Like Gaara? Would I have stayed? Would I have been happy? I closed my eyes for a moment, until a sharp knock made me jump.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled from the other side of the door, "Gaara will be back tonight! We're going to have a party! Come down and help!" I could hear her footsteps run away and wondered if she could tell through that thick oak door how much my heart had skipped.

I originally wanted to go back to work, but Temari stated it was too dangerous and that I should wait until I was under their House name before I left the grounds. So, I decided to busy myself with cleaning, gardening and laundry. Anything to help, I even got to cook a little, which was a great feeling, considering the people who were eating it didn't spit it out, throw it back at me, and thanked me for it.

I stepped outside with a mound of wet sheets, and began hanging them up to dry. The sun was bearing down, and seeing as no one was around, I decided to do something rare and tie my hair up as I hung them up to dry. The sheets waved in the wind like clouds, the smell of fresh linen filling the air, it gave me such a comfortable feeling that I got lost in the moment, singing softly and enjoying the private atmosphere. I turned to grab another clothes pin and nearly toppled over, if it hadn't been the strong hand of a certain red head, to reach out and catch me.

I felt heat creep up to my face and suddenly the cool breeze couldn't cool me down anymore. I looked at his hand gripping mine and noticed how much bigger it was and suddenly I felt very small.

"Thanks…" I breathed after what seemed like an eternity, he nodded in reply, his hand still holding mine, the touch softened. I chuckled nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, then without warning shock hit me and I forced my hand out of his to pull the tie out of my hair, smoothing it down. He looked slightly alarmed, his hands slipping into his slacks once more as he stood there quietly, staring at anything but me. I felt embarrassed and wondered what he was thinking after I yanked my hand away.

"We- Welcome back Gaara…" I managed, he nodded again, before reaching down for a clothes pin and hanging up the other corner of the sheet I dropped. After it was secure, he quietly made his way up to the back door of the house, leaving me standing there feeling so stupid. I quickly finished up, dropped the basket into the laundry and flew up the stairs to my room, my hand still tingling.

After what seemed like forever, I cooled down enough to walk down stairs and join in the ruckus. The boys were wrestling on the floor, something about someone cheated in a video game and Akamaru was on top of the couch barking loudly, probably cheering on his master as he wrapped Naruto into a headlock. Ino and Hinata were seated on the floor, arranging flowers and laughing at the fight, while Shikamaru stayed sleeping on the couch.

It was so surprising how different this house could be, and how much life it seemed to have. I would surprise myself too, often now, when I would tell a joke, or join in a game, it was so normal and there was no fear of reprimand, no tear-filled eyes and no harsh laughter when you messed up. Call me crazy, but I almost felt normal.

We had about three hours until dinner and so I decided to work up the nerve to ask if I could walk back to my old apartment to gather my things. Naruto had already delivered my resignation letter to my old job, but no one has given a visit to my apartment or the landlord.

"Only if you take someone with you." Temari's voice was stern, which was understandable considering there's East House members just waltzing into their territory without care.

"Umm, who should I ask?" I replied, looking around the room and slumping my shoulders. I didn't want to put anyone out now, everyone seemed busy.

"Wait here, I'll find someone." And with that, she walked away and upstairs, leaving me there confused. Moments later she came down with a quiet red-head in tow.

"Oh Temari! If it's for Sakura, I'll go!" I heard Kankuro shout from the living room followed by a sound of clattering around.

"Jeesh, O.K., you don't have to look at me like that…" I heard him mumble, as he went back to working on his puppet. I watched as they descended the stairs and found myself staring again.

His hair was ruffled, and the slacks and button down we're gone, replaced with some faded jeans and a simple beige long sleeve shirt. He was talking to Temari as he pushed his sleeves up revealing leather straps tied around his wrists. My heart was racing as my hand closed tight, feeling the heat of his hand once more, and remembering the soft touch he had. Why? Why do I feel this way around him? Is it because he is nice? Because he is nice to me? Because he saved me and gave me a place to stay? Was it because this was the first bit of kindness I have ever received?

"Sakura." I heard him call me and I looked up at him shocked, even the way he said my name was different now. I covered my mouth and held in a nervous laugh, my stomach feeling like it was holding a hundred butterflies.

"I will escort you to your old house." He said, holding the door open for me, I nodded quietly and thanked Temari before walking out, my shoulder brushing his chest causing me to nearly trip. This was going to be a long walk…

After a few minutes, we were walking along the quiet streets, the glow of the day slowly darkening, hinting hues of bright green and blues. He walked ahead of me, taking long strides but I kept up, trying to hide the nervous smile spilling onto my face.

"Where did the scar come from?" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him, he slowed down to a stop and looked back at me, wearing an expression I didn't understand.

"Haha..." I laughed nervously, "What scar?" it was sudden, the way he turned and walked up to me, his eyes holding me in place as he slid his head behind my neck, the coolness of his fingers tracing the raised skin. I wanted to back away so badly, but my body wouldn't move, and my stayed pinned to my sides.

"This scar… "he stated quietly, my mouth felt dry and I kept searching his face for an answer as to why he would ask me this. 'Just tell him. Trust him…' my mind called softly and a wave of nervousness swept through me.

"It's not a scar…" I replied, putting my hand on his wrist and softly pulling his hand away. I gathered my hair and lifted it, turning so he could see.

"It's a brand." He made no motion, no noise, just stood there quietly behind me. I know his eyes were tracing the ugly serpent shape, the raised white tissue that ran from the edge of my hair to the edge of my shoulders. The red marks from where I subconsciously rub it when I don't realize, and I know he was thinking the same as I, this was something that couldn't be taken away, covered up and removed. That's the point of a brand, and that's the point Orochimaru made to all his ability holders, just like the brand he gave you, you could never be removed from the House, or be taken away…

Suddenly, I was back in that small room, Sasuke, my best friend, turning towards me and knocking me to the ground. I felt the shock of confusion, why was he doing this? He said I would be safe here, that we would be together here. I remember crying out as he gripped my wrists, holding me down to the floor and Orochimaru's voice as he called me 'Little Canary', telling me to hush and not fight. Then the burning sensation that had me screaming, the smell of burning skin, and the sound of Orochimaru's laughter echoing in the small room.

I snapped out of the memory and away from Gaara as I slammed my back into the building behind me, my eyes hot with tears and my nails on my neck, digging into the scar again. It was like the heat was returning and it was too much to bear. Then I couldn't speak, the familiar scent of fresh cut grass, a strong but gentle hold taking my wrist away from my neck, and hand on the back of my head, cradling it against a very toned chest. I was breathing hard, and I knew my tears we're soaking into his shirt, but he just stood there, hugging me, his presence calming me down.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard him quietly apologize, and I laughed. I laughed so loud, and it was so uncontrollable how all the nervousness in my body just poured out, turning into laughter. He stood back and watched me with such a confused face, it made him almost look like an innocent little kid, which made me laugh more.

I covered my mouth as another giggle escaped and sighed heavily before looking at him once more.

"I'm so sorry… But why are you apologizing?" I smiled, "If anything, I should be apologizing and thanking you for pulling me out of that awful memory." I smoothed my hair back, taking in another breath, my laughing quieting.

"You wouldn't have gone there if I hadn't pried." He stated, his eyes still watching me, I looked at him and smiled, my hand going to my neck once more, rubbing my scratch marks.

"I go there more than you can imagine… But this is the first time I was pulled out of it. So, thank you, Gaara." I meant it with so much gratitude, that I don't think he understood how much. How much he saved me just now, again, from being pulled into awful memories, for letting Orochimaru get the best of me again. I shook my head slowly and began walking again, turning around to look at him.

He looked so conflicted, like he wanted to say something but was fighting the urge, his hands were balled at his sides as he stared at the ground. I whistled at him, catching his attention and watched as he hid the look of guilt he had with a blank mask.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be back in time for your welcome home party!" I called out, beckoning him to follow me. After a moment, he began walking once more, this time in stride with me as he stayed by my side, his arm brushing against mine every now and then. I liked the comfortable silence that fell between us, and even though I was so ashamed, it felt good for another person outside of the House of Night to know one of my demons. It felt good, knowing that this time, I had someone by my side to pull me out that nightmare I fall into so much. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, his bright eyes looking ahead, his hands leisurely in his pockets…

My eyes traveled to his hair and I surprised myself when my hand just reached out to touch it, my eyes widened as did his as he stood frozen staring at me. I giggled quietly, like a child caught in a cookie jar, "It's softer than I thought…" he didn't reply, just stood there looking at me like I electrocuted him. I pulled my hand away and apologized, walking once more. He gave a quiet noise and began walking with me, I watched as he slowly reached up ran his hand through his hair, his face unreadable, and I fought back the urge to touch it again and just kept walking.

After saying goodbye to the small apartment, w began the walk home. After a long silent walk the iron gates of the house were in sight, adjusting the straps of my bookbag I followed behind Gaara, who had taken on the task of carrying the big box I had. I found myself often staring at his back as he carried it with ease, no look of annoyance or being wore down. Over and over I told myself, this is a strong person, and once again, my heart started racing. I turned my face to the ground so he wouldn't see the heat flushing in my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: What a party…

The House at night was always beautiful, the warm glow of the lights and walls made you feel so comfortable and it really was like being in a desert, minus the hot climate. I stared at myself in the mirror, biting my lip and dully twirling the end of my hair in my fingers. Ino had given me a simple white dress to wear, one that had a see through floral print that exposed my shoulders and hugged my chest. The hem fanned out, ending a little above my knees, and the cute white sandals fit snuggly.

I felt that I looked drab, nothing special, just that I was there, in a dress. I looked around the room, my eyes falling on a small white headband with simple tiny bow. I picked it up, tucking it into my hair, my bangs being pulled back exposing my forehead and making my eyes seem bigger. I stood there practicing different smiles before I gave up and laughed. A dress can't just suddenly change the fact that you're pretty much a harbinger of death… I shrugged and looked myself over one more time, before exiting the room.

The house was full of music, and chatter… It made me nervous to go down the stairs. Not only was it Gaara's return, but Christmas was next week so they figured they would throw it all together in one. Naruto had told me that other people would be coming beside the House residents, friends from other Houses and people who we're normal childhood friends. I suddenly felt like the dress was too short and the shoes were too tight. I stood at the top, looking over the railing, gathering up what little courage I could to go down there and cling to the closest person I could find.

We never had parties at the House of Night, or in my actual home, well the short time that I lived there. I was seven years old when my mother gave me up to Orochimaru, I remembered the grateful face she wore the day he showed up on the doorstep, and how despite my crying she didn't take me back. I guess that's what you do when your shunned for having a cursed child who basically predicts when someone is going to die by wailing uncontrollably.

'It's alright mom…' I think, gripping the railing, 'I forgave you a long time ago.' I close my eyes and take a deep breath, before slowly breathing out. It's a beautiful party, no need for tears now.

"Aren't you going to go down?" I perked up at the familiar voice, Temari was standing behind me in a purple, sultry looking gown. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun on top of her head making her eyes look sharper and more beautiful than anything. It seemed good looks ran in her family…

"I was, umm… Readying myself I guess. Never been to a party to be honest." She laughed and came to my side, overlooking the people below.

"It's not hard, you just go down and talk to people." She smiled, "I got you a present by the way." She handed me the small box she was carrying, it was white with a small pink ribbon.

"But I didn't get anything for you…" I apologized quietly, holding the small box.

"No need, having you here is enough. You girls keep me alive, I wanted sisters and got stuck with not one, but two brothers! Felt like I was being punished…" she grinned, "Open it."

I did as she said and slid the ribbon from the box, opening it to reveal a silver necklace and charm. I loved it. It was so simple and pretty, like a night star and hanging from it was the small tornado shape that everyone had tattooed on their skin. The symbol of the House of Wind. I looked up at her, biting my lip and felt my eyes watering.

"Glad you like it. I know it's not official, which is why it's just a necklace, but you belong here Sakura. You belong to us, and this symbol will let everyone know that." She stared me in the eyes and I knew she meant the House of Night. She gently took the necklace out and put it on me, as she whispered in my ear.

"You're a hero Sakura, what better place to be, than a House of Hero's…" she pulled back and smiled and I flung my arms around her, hugging her tightly. The first real contact I had besides my situation with Gaara the other day. She hugged me back and patted my head, making feel like a small child. "Let's get going, shall we?" She linked her arm in mine and we walked down the stairs together. She was only a couple years older than me, but watching her in the way she moved, the way she spoke, in some way she reminded me of a mother and I wished that I could become like her one day…

Downstairs, we headed over to the main half where most the people we're. There was people doing small tricks with their abilities, people eating and people just dancing together. The lights, sounds and the general mood was amazing and it had my heart racing. I didn't really get it, but more people than I would have liked kept staring at me, I nervously touched the necklace, or smoothed my hair keeping up with Temari through the crowd. At one point in time, I got separated thanks to this group of boys that had apparently bet on who could jump higher and were racing outside, most likely abilities we're involved. I moved away from the crowd and stood near the wall, watching everyone.

"Sa-ku-ra…" I heard Kankuro call from behind me, causing me to jump. He grinned and held out a drink to me, "Why are you over here alone?" I liked Kankuro in a way that I felt he looked out for everyone. Whether it be Naruto forgetting a jacket, taking Akamaru on a walk for Kiba, or even just helping with general things around the house. He seemed like he an idiot, but an Idiot with a big heart, it made me comfortable around him.

"Ah, just got separated from Temari is all. There is a lot of people here." I took a sip of the drink, a fruity juice with a hint of something warm that lingered on my tongue.

Naruto yelled form the middle of the dance floor, he and Kiba having a dance battle, the shirts unbuttoned and ties loosened. I smiled and watched them.

"Well, I'm not much for dancing, but I don't mind if you don't." he offered me a smile and held out his hand, I laughed and shook my head. "Why not." I replied, wanting to break out of the shell that I felt was holding me back.

We swung out onto the dance floor together, seeing small splashes of blond and raven as Hinata and Ino jumped to the booming music. Kankuro twirled me around, and the people's faces became like a blur. I looked up as we danced and twirled with another spin, a splash of red catching my eyes from the balcony. Another quick spin and I was tilting my head back, looking for the splash of red again, and I gasped quietly as his eyes met mine, the corner of his mouth twitching into somewhat of a smirk. The dance ended and I quickly looked up to see he was gone, wondering if the small smirk was just a figment of my imagination.

I smiled at Kankuro and thanked him for the dance as the lights dimmed and a slow song began to hum. He shrugged at me offering his hand, I laughed and took it as we once again swept through the dance floor. Two turns and three steps in, someone behind us cleared his throat, asking to cut in, my heart felt like it could stop. Kankuro grinned and handed me off to the next dancer, a smooth hand slid into mine as the other found the small of my back, pulling me closer.

His eyes couldn't have been brighter, the dim glow sharpening his features. My steps became clumsy and I felt like my hands were sweating. He danced with ease, his lead flowing and strong, making it easier for me to keep up despite the current crisis my body was going through. The man I was dancing with, wearing his red shirt and vest, the black slacks and white tie… Was too beautiful in this moment. I kept my eyes on his tie, afraid that I would do something stupid if I looked up into his gaze and the heat of his touch was beginning to be too much to bear.

He leaned down, his lips barely a hair form my ear, making my heart leap.

"You look beautiful…" he breathed, his eyes found the necklace around my neck and then they were meeting mine before he twirled me around. I could feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks and hoped that he would think it was from the dancing.

As he brought me back to him, I managed to stutter out a quiet thank you and the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile once more. I stopped and stared at him, catching his attention.

"You're beautiful…" The words left my mouth before I could stop them and my hand flew from his shoulder to my mouth too late to cover it. I was so embarrassed as he stood there for a moment staring at me with wide eyes… And then he laughed. It was so quiet, almost inaudible, but he laughed and then a small grin over took his face almost mirroring Temari's. I knew my face was red, how could it not be for saying something so outrageous. I couldn't help myself, everything about him was beautiful, strong and just amazing. He took my hand once more and we resumed dancing, his hand pulling me closer and for a moment, everything seemed perfect.

Until… That familiar, aching feeling began to creep up my throat, the small burning rising and rising and I gripped his shoulder. Biting my lip, I began looking around the room frantically. I felt him gently shake me, asking me what was wrong.

"I… Can't- "my voice was strangled, "Danger…" I gripped his shoulder, hoping he would understand. He nodded and began looking around, trying to pin point someone or something. The burning was growing and I left his side, I had to find the source, someone here was going to die, and I had to save them. That's when I looked up, hearing a laugh come from the dining table as Temari smacked Shikamaru's shoulder, laughing at something he said. It was her, something was going to happen, I had to get to her.

I scrambled towards her pushing people aside, knocking a platter from someone's hands, the loud clatter bringing attention. Temari was seated under the window, and in my shadow of the trees a giant creature lurked. My voice broke out as I was wailing, running through the crowd, tears falling down my cheeks, catching other's attention. I watched as the figure jumped from the tree, the windows shattering above Temari and Shikamaru as the large creature, fangs and claws targeted them for his landing. One jump, one more push, I closed my eyes and leaped through the air, my arms catching something and a great pressure falling on me.

Everything went quiet, no wails and no screams echoed through the room. My eyes we're squeezed shut and I was holding onto something for dear life, while my back felt like it was going to break. For a second I was ready to die… If she was safe, I could die… If I managed to save her, I would be happy. Another good person would live, another friend would see tomorrow and Gaara wouldn't lose his sister… And then the pressure was gone, and someone was screaming.

My eyes opened to the start of chaos as people were running for the doors as ability holders dressed in black entered through the broken glass. I looked to the side at Temari under my arm, and Shikamaru under the other, he was calling out to Temari who was unresponsive. I got up, my arms bleeding from different cuts, the weight gone and shook her, calling out. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at me with a small grin. "Hero…" she stated softly as I hugged her tightly causing her to groan, I let her go immediately as an ability holder was falling right towards us. A dark thing stretched out and caught him in mid-air, immobilizing him.

"I got him, just get her up." Shikamaru called as he stared at the guy in mid-air, it was strange how it seemed like their shadows became one. I helped Temari up and ran over to a small corner. She clicked her tongue and wiped the blood from the cut on her face, "Party-poopers." She spat, getting up to her feet. I joined her, and watched as people bearing the brand of the House of Night came crashing through the window and doors.

"Amateurs…" she stated, as a giant wave of sand flooded through the room, sweeping them up and flinging back out of the window. Gaara stood there in the middle of the room, a look of distaste and annoyance on his face. He looked towards Temari, and then nodded to me before another pillar of sand swirled through the room. Temari and I ran across the sand, jumping over knocked down chairs and avoiding large pieces of broken glass.

"They're here for you?" Temari asked me, grabbing her large fan from the corner of the room.

"He doesn't like it when his belongings are taken…" I answered back, the annoyance in my own voice surprising me.

"Tch. You don't belong to anyone." Temari growled before flinging herself onto a pillar of sand, a wave from her fan forcing the rest of the windows to shatter towards the outside of the house. I watched as the ability holders in the house took up arms, fighting the ability holder's flooding into the House. I hopped on top of a table, searching the room, there was about ten Naruto's yelling and taking on different guys, Kiba had already taken over his beast form and was running around outside, clearing the yard, while Neji and Hinata fought side by side, crippling the people who attacked them.

Ino stood across the room, holding her hand out, people falling one by one to their knees. Her face seemed pain, her other hand holding her rib cage. I jumped from the table and began running towards her, dodging people and items that we're being thrown. A man I recognized from the House of Night started running towards me, he swung his ragged sword towards me and I slid to my knees watching the blade barely miss my nose. Jumping up I staggered and began running again, barreling into the group of men surrounding Ino, catching them off guard. The impact of my small body against theirs hurt, a lot, but I wasn't about to let it stop me. I jumped up, kicking away the hands that reached for me, and grabbed Ino by the arm

, her weight leaning on me.

"Thanks…" she breathed, her hand covered in blood. I put her arm over my shoulder and hugged her to my side, quickly stumbling through the broken chairs, trying to get away from the men. I lost my balance as we we're lifted into the air by a floating mound of sand, I looked over the edge meeting Gaara's eyes, his hand raised in our direction.

"That won't stop me!" Another familiar face shouted, a man jumped up, his large sword ready to swing. I covered Ino with my body, ready for the slice… That never came. A Howl sounded as a large white dog went colliding with the man knocking him and his sword away. Two Naruto's leaped onto the mound, grabbed me and Ino and jumped onto the balcony nearby.

As we landed, he gently eased Ino against the wall before jumping back down, the second Naruto staying beside us, tending to Ino's wound. I looked over the edge and found Gaara with Temari by his side, giving orders to everyone to get to the side of the House we were on. I watched as the members and house guests ran and helped each other to the other side of the House.

Temari held her fan back, exposing it completely and drew back… With a loud cry, she swung it wildly in front of her, two large tornados erupting out of nowhere as Gaara raised his hands, a wall of sand separating us from them and the invaders. I watched, waiting for some feeling to emerge, or a burning ache, surely someone was going too… I shook my head, 'Don't think like that Sakura.' I turned to check on Ino and Naruto… Or Naruto's copy. Kiba was by her side and she was holding her wrapped-up ribs, but all in all she seemed fine and she sent a grateful smile in my direction. Everyone seemed to be O.K. getting away with minor scratches and cuts.

I glanced back towards the large wall of sand, and felt a leaping sensation as it began to dissolve back to the floor, revealing a very triumphant Temari and a disgruntled Gaara. The room was clear, broken glass and sand littering the floor, and no sign of the intruders at all. The whole House and Myself erupted in a cheer as we raised our hands to them, I found Gaara staring at me and I offered him a big smile and a nod. He nodded back, and smirked, Temari clapping him on the back. So, this is what it meant to be a House Head, they were amazing… but something didn't sit well with me. Neither Sasuke or Orochimaru were here tonight, their absence meant that this attack wasn't a big deal. What were they planning?


	5. Chapter 5

Wooooo- Sorry for the long wait, went on a little trip.. but hopefully you guys like this one :D Things are gonna start getting heavy! This is short and kind of sweet... Wonder what's around the corner? Thoughts? Thank you for all the support!

Chapter V: What I needed.

The night finally ended with everyone cleaning and returning to their rooms, I never got the chance to speak to Gaara, I stared at myself in the mirror, blaming myself for the event. If it hadn't been for me, their beautiful party room wouldn't have been destroyed, and they wouldn't have been attacked. I clenched my teeth and slammed my fist on the dresser, upset with Orochimaru, upset with the attack and upset with this stupid girl in the mirror for not being able to do more to help. Why did my ability have to be so grand? Why did Orochimaru need it? Why must he need me?

Tears stung my eyes as clumsily flung the dress off, the shoes sliding across the floor and ruffling my hair, it was all so stupid. How could I belong here, how could I belong with these people? My frustration began taking over, as a stomped and paced, my hand reached back to my neck, my nails digging into the brand. I shut my eyes as the dull pain came to life, and stopped abruptly as my fingertips touched a piece of cool metal… The necklace Temari had given to me. I leaned onto the dresser and looked at it in the mirror, and looked at myself, a mess of a girl who didn't know what she was doing or what she could do.

A soft knock broke my stare down, I looked around the room at the scattered clothing and papers. I wiped my eyes and fixed myself making my way to the door quickly opening it. I immediately shut the door, cursing quietly as I opened it back up, a very confused pair of jade eyes staring down at me.

"Would you like me to leave…?" his voice was quiet, his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks. I swallowed hard and slowly shook my head, using the door to hide most of my body.

"Then… Would you like to go on a walk with me?" his voice was soft, like he was talking to a frightened child, it made me feel comfortable and bashful at the same time. I bit my lip and looked back at the room again before giving him a nod. I crept out of the door quietly, and closed it behind me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He started walking in silence, leading me down the staircase towards the back door of the kitchen. The night air was cold against my skin, the slight breeze ruffling the black sweat pants I wore. I looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye, he was still in his party clothes, aside from a missing tie and unbuttoned vest. He had folded his sleeves to his elbows, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, my eyes scanned the smooth skin that peeked out of the open collar. My attention broke as I stumbled over something in the pathway, catching his attention.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, catching up to him once again, he nodded in return. After a moment, we came to the hill behind the house, after climbing it with only a few stumbles here and there, he sat down on top, the moonlight showering him, the wind rustling his hair. I stood behind him, staring at the surrounding. From here you could see a very good view of the city and the horizon beyond. The scarce clouds gave room for the stars above us to shine through, the limited lighting in the area making them even brighter. I shuffled my feet and stood awkwardly behind him, biting my lip and looking anywhere but at him. He looked back at me, his eyes like gems gleaming in the light, I gave a small smile and he replied with nodding his head to the space beside him. My movements were almost robotic as I came to sit next to him, immediately feeling the heat radiate from his body from the proximity.

"Do you come here often?" I tried to ask lightly, pretending that the fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach wasn't driving me crazy. He nodded, resting his arms on his knees. I lay my hands in my lap, staring up at the sky.

"It's funny how small you can feel sometimes huh?" I surprised myself when I spoke a second time, but I found myself settling into the comforting feeling he gave me.

"Do you feel small…?" he asked, looking up at the sky, his voice low. I looked at him, remembering my outburst from the party and turned away, my face heating up.

"We- well... Sometimes, I guess." I stammered, picking at my hair once more. He made the slightest movement causing his elbow to brush against my arm. I pulled my arm back as he turned his head and looked at me.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly, his eyes glancing toward my retracted arm.

"No!" I blurted out, turning to fast, my head bumping into his shoulder. I backed away and rubbed my head, why was I always like this around him? I heard a small chuckle, his cool hand sliding onto my forehand as he glanced at it. I was so sure that my heart had fallen to the pits of my stomach, never to return. The way he looked right now made me so nervous, but in a good way, it was hard to explain but I felt like I wanted to feel this feeling more, and longer.

"You could never make me uncomfortable…" I said softly, touching the top of his hand with my own, his eyes stared at my hand. "You have done so much for me, I could never repay any of you for your kindness." I brought his hand down and held it firmly in my grip, I wanted him to know, needed him to know, how grateful I was for him and his family. His eyes stayed glued to our conjoined hands, making me nervous and very aware of the heat radiating from him. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and let it go, staring down at the ground, my body feeling like a ticking bomb of nerves. Tonight, has just been a night of outrageous actions for me. I could feel his gaze on me and I fought the urge to look at him, I closed my eyes and took a small breath, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants gently.

"You don't have to thank us…" His voice was quiet, his gaze fixated back on the moonlit rooftops.

"Before I became the Head and protector of this house, I was known for a completely opposite reputation…" I stared at him, where was this coming from? What was he known for? The only things I had ever heard was that he was great. The youngest to ever be given the title and the only one to hold such a long reign. From what I've seen… I think he's the best.

"What was your reputation…?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

He was quiet for a moment before answering, his turned and looked at me, then to the ground.

"A Monster…" he replied quietly. I was taken aback and stared at the side of his face with disbelief, how could someone so wonderful be called a monster? A monster was scary, greedy and struck terror into people. Not give them a home, protect them and dance with them…

"My mother passed away giving birth to me, and because of this I was often blamed for her death." My eyes widened a bit, but I stayed quiet by his side as he continued.

"The only one who I felt like loved me was my uncle… Until the day, he tried to kill me." His voice wasn't bitter, or angry, more thoughtful, like he was talking about a long-forgotten memory.

"All in one night, I was betrayed, almost killed, and had murdered the only person to ever care about me… After that, I didn't see the point in loving anything or anyone. Valuing life was nothing but a bothersome task that I didn't waste my time on." I bit my lip and glanced up at him, his face was turned away and I felt the need to grab his hand once more.

"Time went on and I did terrible things, and took the lives of a lot of people, there was nothing for me in this world, and I refused to listen to no one." He ran a hand through his hair, the black marks around his eyes seeming to grow, "Until I met that blond idiot…" Blond idiot?

"Naruto?" I questioned, giving him another confused glance, he nodded offering a small smile.

"One day we just happen to cross paths, and it was the most fateful encounter I have ever been a part of. That day changed everything for me, and it opened my eyes to the world and people around me. I started fighting my own inner demons, and began atoning for my wrong doings. Three years after that I found myself helping those around me with my brother and sister in tow, another year and I was given the title of Head of the House… And now we try to help anyone we can." I couldn't help but feel admiration towards him as he spoke about his past. He went from being a monster to a savior, all because he met the right person… Could that happen for me? Will I one day stop thinking of myself as some type of monster and instead can call myself a savior?

It hit me like a rock as I stared at Gaara's face, that was what I wanted for so long. I wanted to atone for all the people I had to watch die, I wanted to use my ability to save people. I wanted to feel like there was more to my ability then watching people die repeatedly without being able to do anything or help. All the night's I screamed my lungs out for Orochimaru's entertainment as he brought in different people who had crossed him to be tortured to death all the while I screamed and wailed for them, unable to break free from the chains around my wrists to help. I wanted good favors, and small deeds to wash away the agonizing faces that plagued my dreams at night. I wanted someone for once, to still be breathing after my wailing was done.

"Your amazing Gaara…" I breathed, meeting his eyes again, "What you've done is amazing… And if I could be half the person you are I-"my voice caught as he grabbed my hand gently. I watched as he let his thumb rub over the back of it for a moment before he lifted it to his face, his lips gently brushing my skin. My breathing felt shortened, as the butterflies that had been slowly circling in the pit of my stomach exploded causing goosebumps to race up my arms and heat to ignite my face.

"Sakura…" he mumbled my name against my skin before looking up at me, his eyes filled with a hidden intensity.

"You are so much more than you think you are… You just don't see it." He said quietly, my hand still held tightly in his own, "But I do."

Was he looking at the same person I stared at tonight in the mirror? Was the heat my body was feeling messing with my brain? Did he really think that… about me? What could I possibly be but a girl who is running away from nearly everything? I wasn't sure if it was the nervousness, the butterflies, or the intensifying heat that was running through my body, but something snapped and I fell into his side, wrapping my arms so tightly around him I was scared I would hurt him.

"Thank you…" I breathed, clutching the back of his shirt, "Thank you…" I repeated as tears stung my eyes. His arms wrapped firmly around me, it was the safest I had ever felt in the past years, and I indulged in it. It was once again that feeling that I felt before, the background noise I needed to hear, the comfort I wanted to feel. I was so grateful to have people who saw me for someone other than Orochimaru's entertainment, other than Sasuke's pet or the East's harbinger of death. I felt in that moment Gaara was my Naruto… He was the person who I needed the most right now, and the reason why I wanted to change so much.

A new desire lit inside of me as I buried my face into his chest, I wanted to be someone worthy of being by his side. I wanted to be a person who like him, changed for the good and helps people. I wanted him to never think badly of me and I wanted to help him do great things. It was a foreign feeling to me, but it was so intense that it made the butterflies in my stomach feel comfortable. I never wanted to leave his side again or be a burden. I let a long breath out, and thanked him again softly…

"This is where you belong…" he stated quietly as he smoothed my hair, I gripped his shirt and quietly letting out years of frustration and torment. In the comfort of the moment, we didn't feel the presence of someone else watching us, nor did we expect this moment to end so quickly...


	6. Chapter 6

Wooo~~ Dang this chapter was hard to write... There we're so many different paths I wanted to take, hopefully y'all like this one! Let me know what ya think! Thanks for the support! 3

Chapter VI: Taken

It was so fast… Too fast. One moment I was holding what I thought was the dearest thing I could have in my life, and the next? He was gone, and so was the world around me. A wicked laugh echoed through the darkness, and I tried so hard to see in front of me but no matter how much I strained my eyes I could see nothing. Darkness, silence and that distant feeling of floating in water, like a terrible dream where your body just feels numb, and you lose the will to do anything…

Where was he? Was he safe? I tried so hard to remember who I was thinking about… To remember why I felt so lost and alone. The numbness took over, my aching heart beating slowly and with every beat, the feelings settled until I felt like I was lost in a quiet sleep. I gave into the floating motion, and let my body succumb to the slow sinking feeling of being adrift…

'What are you doing girl.' A voice called out from the darkness, their tone sounding annoyed. 'I thought we were stronger than this.' I could hear the click of a tongue. What was happening? Who was talking to me? I slowly opened my eyes back to the darkness, confused, my mouth feeling dry.

'You cannot see in his world… You know that.' They stated.

'Wh- "I was cut off by a rush of wind, nearly knocking me over.

'You know who!' they yelled, it was weird how the voice sounded so different, but familiar at the same time. I kept quiet and closed my eyes, trying to think, trying to remember. Slanted yellow eyes, and the grin only a snake could wear… Orochimaru. I could hear a faint drop of water in the background, echoing in the distance. This was his ability at work, his world, where he constricted your body and senses and preyed on your fear.

'Bingo…' the voice taunted. Another drop of water echoed in the distance.

"Who are you?" I asked, my thoughts clearing little by little, the numbness I felt fading away.

"You know who I am Sakura…" the voice was becoming clearer and I felt as if the shadows were beginning to form into something else. Another drop of water, this time louder and clearer, I slowly opened my eyes to a figure covered in the shadows, standing in front of me. She tilted her head, as a strange light illuminated the ground beneath us. We were hovering over water, and droplets were dripping from the bottom of the figure, causing small ripples to spread into nothing.

"I remember you…" I replied quietly, my thoughts filling with memories of lingering shadows and dark corners. The shadows that would stretch and follow me when I would sense someone's death. I felt a violent jerk, and heard a yell in the distance, I looked around while the figured stayed unmoving.

"What should I do?" I asked, as the water beneath us began to tremble.

"Wake up." The voice replied with a hint of amusement, before a force shoved me backwards, my body falling into the water.

"Sakura!" I heard Temari yell as I bolted up from the ground, coughing desperately. She took a firm hold of my shoulders and steadied me. My clothes we're soaked, and we were sitting next to a river, I looked up as four pairs of eyes looked back down towards me. Then my heart sunk as a notice the absent of jade eyes and burning red hair.

"Gaara? Where's Gaara!?" I grabbed Temari's hand, and looked around. Kiba and Naruto shared a glance as Ino looked down.

"I'm not sure Sakura… Kiba could only track you…" Temari replied softly, her eyes filled with worry.

"Lucky too, the water made it especially tricky." Kiba chimed in, sounding a little proud of himself, Naruto elbowed him in the rib cage.

"It had to be them…" I whispered, "They took him." I stared at the ground in horror, what did Orochimaru want with Gaara? Why would he just leave me here?

"We'll find him Sakura. They've messed with the wrong House." Naruto stated, cracking his knuckles. Kiba and Ino nodded, and Temari stood, helping me up.

"I'm sorry Tema- "she held her hand out, quieting me.

"You don't need to apologize Sakura, you did nothing wrong. The East just decided to pick a fight with the west, and if it's a fight they want… Then a fight is what they're going to get." A look of wild determination filled her face, she was so strong.

I nodded in reply, "I can take you to them… They have laboratories all over… and given the amount of time, I don't think he has gone back to the House."

"It would make sense, that way they don't have to travel in the day time." Kiba chimed in, "Let's head back home for- "

"No!" I cut him off, "We need to go now… Orochimaru is not one to wait around. He wants us to come for Gaara, he wants to kill two birds with one stone. Kill the Head of the House in the East, and get me back." If there was anything I knew well, it was that Orochimaru was waiting, and that he wasn't patient. My mind went to Gaara, and I deeply prayed that he was still alive, and unharmed.

"Well, I mean, he shouldn't have that many people with him. Being so far away, how could he move so easily if he has a large group?" Naruto asked, Kiba nodded looking down at the river.

"We'll send word to Kankuro and wait till sundown to move. Kiba look around for any trace, Naruto keep watch." Temari gave out order's as I slumped back down to the ground, clouds began to grow in the distance, and I couldn't help thinking that it was a bad omen.

My thoughts wandered back to the shadowed figure standing in front of me, the one who woke me up. What was it and why was it there at that time? I sent a silent thank you to the strange being, it wasn't for them, who knows how long I would've stayed trapped in Orochimaru's sleep. That was another thing too, how we're we supposed to get pass Orochimaru? He was like the legendary creature they called a basilisk, a giant snake who moved in silence. One look in its eyes and you were done, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes, trying to forget the haunting yellow eyes that lurked in the back of my mind.

A cool hand slid to my shoulder and I looked up to see Ino offering a small smile.

"It will be O.K. Sakura." She stated calmly, her eyes showing nothing but honesty and hope. I laid my hand on top of hers and gave it a small squeeze, letting the warmth of her blue eyes wash over me and take my mind off the fear that everything wasn't O.K. 'Please be O.K…' I thought quietly.

It was just about dusk when a twig snapping nearby alerted everyone, jumping to our feet we we're surprised as a clumsy Kankuro and a disgruntled looking Shikamaru came stumbling to the riverside.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing? Polishing your puppets?" Kiba slapped Kankuro on the back, earning an annoyed look.

"Please, their always polished, and we may have… Gotten a bit turned around." Kankuro replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"You literally have one of the smartest men walking with you!?" Naruto blurted out causing Kiba to snicker.

"Leading the way is too troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, taking a seat on the nearest rock, "Do we have any kind of plan?"

"Nope." Kiba and Naruto replied in unison, Temari rolled her eyes and Ino gave an apologetic smile.

"Why am I not surprised…" Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head, "Well, let's look at what we're working with. A dog, a cloning machine, a wind user, a puppet master, a wailing girl, and emotion reader and myself." We all watched him sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, muttering to himself. I side glanced at Temari, who's expression was borderline murderous.

"Shikamaru…" she growled, taking slow steps towards him. The young man was alerted immediately, but wasn't quick enough to dodge a punch to the head.

"Get your butt into gear! That mongrel has my baby brother!" she shouted, scowling at the now cowering man. He muttered an apology and some other unkind words before staring don at the ground in silence. With another sigh, he grabbed a twig from near-by and called us around him, "O.K. this is what we're going to do."

Darkness began to drift across the sky as we followed Kiba in the night, all of us alert and silent. He led us down the river, and across the cliffs that hung over head to a very rural area. In the distance, we could make out some sort of stone structure that looked normal from afar. As we got closer, you could start to faintly make out doorways and stone steps. I remembered this laboratory from my childhood, this was always the first stop, this is where our abilities were first tested. I fought the urge to spit, the memories leaving a bad taste in my mouth and followed closely behind Kiba, careful not to bump into him.

As we got closer, Shikamaru gave a small hand signal and we broke apart, Temari and myself through the front, Kiba and Ino through the back and Shikamaru and Naruto to follow us, after a certain amount of time. The dome like metal building was snuggled between the rocks in a small cavern, the night wind blew up dust as Temari and I quietly stepped into the entrance.

Immediately we were met with the smell of rust, chemicals and old blood, it was hard to breath and I felt like we had just entered an abandoned hospital. The path way was lit using small lanterns, out feet would kick small stones and rocks in the way, the noise seeming louder than it was in the silence. Temari took the lead, being careful not to make noise and pausing when we would come to a corner. The way she carried herself showed that this wasn't the first time she had gone through this situation, and it made me wonder where she got her experience from. After what seemed like forever, we came to an open corridor with two hallways, we paused and looked at each other.

"Should we wait…?" I asked quietly, eyeing the two openings, hoping that one wasn't a trap. Temari seemed lost in thought as she stared down the entryways, a hand on her hip.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, turning her gaze towards me. Without a doubt, I didn't want to wait, every second could be one that Orochimaru took Gaara's life. I gritted my teeth and looked toward the right corridor.

"I will go this way. If we run into anything, we call for each other." Temari smirked, pleased with my decision before kneeling and drawing a small sign in the scattered dirt on the floor. I gave her a confused look and she shrugged.

"Shikamaru will know, be careful." And with that I listened to the echo of her footsteps as she parted ways, her body disappearing in the darkness. I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders, urging myself to move forward, I will get him back.

It wasn't long until I came to a doorway, a deep rumbling shook the building and I wondered if it had anything to do with the others. I placed my hand on the doorknob, the cool metal making me nervous as I quietly opened the door. It was dimly lit and smelled of medicines and herbs, I crept in, careful to not make any noise. Five steps in and the door creaked, alerted me as I spun in time to watch it close. 'Crap…' I thought, frustrated as I slowly turned back around.

Test tubes we're scattered across multiple tables, jugs holding different colored liquids, and syringes left unattended. A memory of a figure in white drawing roughly drawing my blood came to mind, making me shiver slightly. I moved forward, careful not to hit any broken bottles lying on the ground, a noise in the darkness startled me as I backed myself up against the wall.

"Well, well, well…" a voice mused from the darkness, "Look what the pests dragged in." Crimson eyes suddenly came to life, as Sasuke emerged from the darkness, a smirk dawning his features.

"I knew you would come back to me." He stated, leaning against a wall, arms crossed across his chest. I glared at him, making him scoff and shake his head.

"Come on Sakura, you know you don't scare me… We've been together all our lives, and it has always been me to protect you." His voice was taunting, almost childlike in the way he wanted to sound better than her.

"Where is Gaara?" I asked, my voice staying strong, despite the fear that was starting to rise.

"He is… In a special place. With a certain someone I might add." He joked, with an amused smile. "Should have just come back like I told you too, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten your friends involved." I bit my lip and watched as his smile grew.

"You can have me, so release all of them. I won't run again." I pleaded, stepping forward in his direction. He began pacing around me, like he was in thought, his hand tucked under his chin.

"Well, you see? We can't do that Sakura, not after what I saw." I gave him a confused look, following his movements.

"What do you think we've been trying to do this entire time?" he asked, "For years our Master has been training you, using your ability, and pushing you to your limits." Memories flashed through my mind, and I fought them back, trying to stay focused on what he was saying, where is getting at?

"Your special Sakura, always have been… I can see it in you." He pointed to his eyes for emphasis, "I can see what everyone's abilities are, and I can tell how powerful a person is." A light clicked on in my head, the night I ran into Naruto and Kiba, that was the look that flashed through his face. He knew he wouldn't be a good match for both a person who could cone himself and another who could take the form of a beast. He retreated that night because he felt threatened, the thought made me smile inwardly, coward.

"You have power, but it's locked away, deep inside. Our goal is to get it to surface." He grinned, like he was accepting some unknown challenge. What was he talking about? I didn't have power… All I could do was sense when someone was going to die? Was it really that special? I shook my head, clearing away the memories of Orochimaru killing people in front of me while Sasuke held me in place, watching me with a satisfied smile.

"What happened to you?!" I yelled, my eyes beginning to water, "We we're friends! Look at yourself! He has made you this way!" I let anger fill me, washing away my nervousness and fear. The person standing in front of me was once someone I held dear, just like my friends in the House of Wind, what happened? I was caught off guard as Sasuke's laughter filled the room, I balled my fist, my frustration growing.

"What happened to me…? What happened to you! You used to follow me everywhere like a lost puppy!" he shouted in reply, waving his hand sin the air, "Always you were there, forever behind me, chasing me and following me to the ends of everywhere… And now look at you, running away from everything we are."

"We are not like him Sasuke!" I yelled back.

"Yes. We are Sakura." He stepped closer to me as I stood my ground, staring into his deep red eyes. "We could be so powerful together, we could end the House of Wind and take it for our own. We could get back at our parent's… For throwing us away, leaving us to fend for ourselves." The memory made my heart twinge painfully, it wasn't that he had changed, he had just been hiding all this anger the entire time. His cool hand came to my cheek, "Everything I have done… It's all been for you. For us." I felt a tear fall as I smacked his hand away, anger filling me once again.

"Are you serious!" I pushed him backwards, "How many times have you forced me to watch people die!? How many times have you left me on the floor crying myself into a horror filled dream! How many screams and cries have I had to endure while you sat back and did nothing to help me!?" My anger felt like a fire igniting inside myself as I stood there, staring Sasuke in the eyes. "I will never follow you again." The venom in my tone surprised me, the adrenaline sending chills through my body. Sasuke stood for a moment, staring at me with a look of disgust.

"Your annoying…" he stated simply, adding oil to the fire, "It's all because of that red haired sand user." My eyes widened for a moment as he mentioned Gaara.

"Where is he?" I asked, stepping forward, Sasuke's face held an amused expression and I knew that he thought of me as unthreatening.

"What are you going to do to me?" he tilted his head with a dark chuckle, and in an instance, he was behind me, "You can't even keep up." He whispered harshly before kicking me in the back, my body lurching forward into the dirt.

"How will you save him Sakura?" he asked, amused as a powerful kick sent me sliding across the floor and into a table. I grabbed my rib cage and coughed loudly attempting to lift myself up.

Sasuke lifted me up by my hair, his grip strong and unkind, "You were supposed to be mine, forever." He growled, my body pinned between him and the table, I winced as his grip tightened. My fingers scratched at his hand in my hair, trying to free myself from his hold, he pulled me forward just to slam me back into the table, I felt the cool glass under my fingertips.

"You will be mine Sakura, you will stay here, and after we take the House of wind, you will be there by my side when we rebuild a new one." His growl was low and possessive. I gritted my teeth and stared into his eyes, "I belong to no one." I growled, as my free hand used the jagged edge of the glass to cut my hair, my body free of his grasp. In one slow moment, I watch as Sasuke's eyes widened, discarded pink tendrils floating around us. I fell to the ground, my eyes landing on a bottle with a strange dark blue liquid. In one fluid moment, I jerked Sasuke down by the hem of his shirt and smashed the bottle and its contents right into his eyes.

His screams filled the room as he stumbled back, grabbing his face the liquid burning his skin. I watched for a moment, my breath ragged as I stood up the left-over pieces of my hair falling to the floor. I watched as he backed into a wall, his screams dulling into whimpers, for a second, my heart jumped. It was so cruel of me, and I waited for the shadows to stretch and for the burning sensation to rise as I began walking to the end of the room. Nothing came as I exited, leaving him there with a quiet apology and a stronger will. I will be free to belong to whom I choose, and I will free the one who showed me that I had a choice to do so. The cool air felt foreign on my now exposed neck, and my hair felt lighter. The urge to cover my brand rose and I stubbornly fought it back, letting my hand fall back to my side. I will no longer hide myself behind the past, and I will no longer cower in front of those who hurt me…


	7. Chapter 7

Jeez! I hope it didn't feel like forever for you guys! This was another hard chapter to write, but I hope you guys like it! Should I write another story, or maybe stick to my day job? XD Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the fav's, follows and reviews! Seriously, you guys shed a very bright light into my little dismal life. Thanks for all the support! D.N

Chapter VII: Unleashed.

After wandering through a few more unattended rooms, I came to the main laboratory, the double doors left open, soft green lighting spilling out the room. I stepped into the room, a metal pipe in my hand that I had picked up along the way. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but something was telling me that he was here… and so was Orochimaru.

'Careful now…' I felt an almost inaudible whisper float through the air, the shadows scattered across the ground seeming to shake slightly with the movement. I stared ahead and began a slow walk through the lab, my ears picking up the small sound of running water. The adrenaline from the fight with Sasuke was still coursing through my body, the slight buzz causing me to shiver, anticipating something. A hand grabbed my shoulder, causing me to whirl around pipe ready to swing "It's me!" Naruto yelled, his bright blue eyes wide and hands held up in defense. I let out a sigh and grabbed my chest saying a quiet apology.

"Are you O.K?" his eyes scanned my bruised body and then settled on the pipe, "I'm going to take it that you won?" he stated.

"Sasuke…" I muttered, my body relaxing a little more at the presence of a friend.

"The fake fiancé? Boy, what a way to break up." He grinned, allowing the light-hearted comment to lift the mood a little. It was short lived when a quiet applause was heard from across the room, grabbing mine and Naruto's attention.

"My, my little canary…" the slick and grated voice sent chills down my spine, "Good job taking out Sasuke. I was wondering when you would blossom." Bright yellow eyes glowed in the dark, calculating and calm as a figure seemed to glide across the floor into the light. Orochimaru looked ever the same, long flowing black hair that fell in front of his face, beige colored robes and a sickly gray skin tone that looked like he never saw the sun. I mustered a glare, my hands gripping the pipe as Naruto tensed beside me, his eyes fixated on the man a couple yards away.

"I was wondering what it would take to bring you home, I've missed you so much…" the last statement made my skin crawl, Naruto visibly bristling by my side.

"O.K. O.K. you sleazy, glowing eyed freak, where is Gaara?" Naruto asked, stepping towards the man, drawing the yellow eyed gaze from me to him.

"Gaara?" Orochimaru questioned, Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Yeah. The Head of my house. You know, red haired, my height, her love interest." He jerked his thumb my way and I felt like I had been shot. I nearly broke my neck looking at him with wide eyes, he snickered and sent a mischievous grin my way. How could he joke during a time like this?

Orochimaru looked confused for a moment, before turning his stare back to me, "SO Sakura, I see you've fallen for another- "

"No, No! Don't get a head of yourself…" Naruto interjected once more, raising a hand in the air, "They're not putting a label on it, don't just go assuming things on your own. It's rude." He crossed his arms sending Orochimaru a pointed look. It was official, he has lost his mind. I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eye, sincerely worried for his mental state when something in the dark caught my eye. Naruto continued to banter, Orochimaru giving him a mixed look of confusion and annoyance.

"I know, right? Kids today! They don't ever know what they want in life…" Naruto laughed too loud for comfort, eliciting an angry growl from Orochimaru.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his anger easy to read, Naruto's laughter died down before he stared him in the eyes, "Distracting you." And then the shadow leaped out of the darkness tackling Orochimaru into the ground, I was shocked when another Naruto was rolling around on the floor, fighting the snake-like man. Without waiting I began running through the room in search of Gaara while the real Naruto joined the fight.

"When his eyes glow, don't stare into them!" I warned, running around the fight and towards the back of the room. I clung to the pipe as I ran, thinking it better to not call out Gaara's name and give away my position. Running through the large room, I noticed it was indeed a laboratory with multiple tables, tubes, pipes and scattered papers.

Then it hit me, and it was so much like Orochimaru's twisted mind to lure me here. Stopping in my tracks, I took in the site before me, tied against a post in the back, the very post my young eyes had witnessed their first murder, was the red-headed sand user. My stomach coiled seeing the familiar site with a different, more important person tied to it and my mind fiercely fought away the rapid memories of Orochimaru gutting the poor brown haired man, all the while, enjoying my loud screams.

I ran up to him, laying the pipe on the ground, "Gaara?" I called quietly, my hands holding up his face. His eyed were closed, his body limp and battered, his clothes cut in several places and covered in dirt. No doubt he put up a fight, and was now most likely lost in Orochimaru's sleep.

"Gaara… I know you can hear me." I brushed my thumbs across his face, the smoothness of skin surprising me, my fingers tingling from the contact. "Please, I need you to wake up, you have to wake up now!" I whispered urgently, my eyes darting back and forth from his, hoping to see any sign of movement. I pushed my forehead against his, wishing I could will him to wake up, something in me stirred violently and I looked up in time to see Naruto slide across the floor and into a wall.

"Dang…" he sighed, holding his side as he began to stand, I turned around looking for Orochimaru. "Where did he go?" Naruto's worried look alarmed me as I stood in front of Gaara's body protectively, everything was silent around us.

 _BAM!_

Naruto and I jumped as the back door came flying off its hinges, a battered Karin sliding into the room, followed by a triumphant looking Temari. Her body held multiple cuts and scratches and she looked tired but none the less when she laid eyes on us, she gave us a smirk and walked over to us, stepping over the unconscious Karins body. I let out a shaky breath, relieved to see that she was O.K., but I let my guard down too soon as I was snatched up by the hair and thrown away from Gaara.

Temari and Naruto yelled as I hit the wall, stars exploding in my eyes as I grabbed my head. I looked in front of me to see the man known as Kabuto standing next to Gaara's body. I gasped, immediately getting to my feet the dizziness causing me to stumble.

"Get away from him!" I shouted, running towards him with all my might.

"Nope." The man laughed before quickly moving out of the way, grabbing my arm and sending me back towards the wall. The landing was softened by a Naruto clone catching me, the two of us hitting the floor roughly.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto yelled, leaping forward towards the gray-haired man, a stream of water cut towards him like a knife, Naruto ducked just in time and watched as it materialized into a man with white hair, wearing a smirk.

"Where do you think, you're going?" the man asked, his eyes fixated on Naruto as he rested his large clever like sword on his shoulder. His skin tone was pale against his purple shirt, his white pants seeming to flow, Naruto's jaw tensed.

A strong force of wind shook the room, knocking both the gray-haired man and the man with the sword to the side, "Give me back, my brother." Temari's deadly voice echoed through the room, and it wasn't hard to tell that she was done waiting. I stood up, grabbing another broken metal pipe, the edges jagged and dangerous.

There was a moment of silence before the white-haired man smirked, his body turning into water and flying towards the blond woman. I took the chance and ran towards Kabuto, my speed picking up as I swung the pipe towards him. He blocked the blow with a forearm covered in metal scales, I had forgotten that this was his ability.

"Look who grew a backbone…" he mused, with a mocking smile.

"Look who's ugly!" Naruto's shout came from above as he dropped down towards us, swinging a kick towards Kabuto as I quickly jumped out of the way, "Grab Gaara!" he shouted at me as he held off my attacker. Moving fast, I went over to Gaara's limp body and began untying him immediately. His body fell limp against mine, and it took all the strength I could to hold him up and hall him to another room as the battle ensued behind us.

After carefully setting him against a wall, I took another look at him, rubbing my thumb across his cheek, "Please wake up…" I asked, he gave no response and I let my hand fall. The sounds of battle could still be heard, and I silently prayed that no one else would get hurt in the quietness of the room.

"Silly girl, you should know he won't awake." The voice had me turning so fast, I nearly toppled over as yellow eyes gazed down upon me. When did he get here! A hard smack had me twisted around and lying flat on the floor, the muscles in the jaw aching from the impact. I quickly scrambled back up, and was horror-struck as Orochimaru kneeled next to the sleeping red-head, a sharpened scalpel in hand against his throat.

"Funny scenario yes? Just like old times… Helpless and only able to watch. Only a bit different for you it seems, you actually care for this person." His stare was filled with amusement at the conflicting emotions I know I wasn't hiding in my gaze.

"For a long time now, I have been awaiting something, eager to test my hypothesis about you…" he let a sickening grin crawl onto his face, "How nice of you to give me a chance to do that." A line of red peaked from under the blade as he applied pressure, Gaara's body showing no indication of being in pain. My jaw tightened, and the most dreaded feeling began to crawl up, and I lost my breath as a disappointing sadness filled me. Orochimaru stared at me with entertained eyes, as he slowly raised the knife up, and I watched as the shadows began to crawl and stretch once more, the burning sensation tingling in my throat.

"Please…" I urged out, my voice feeling stressed and hoarse as my hand clutched the shirt around my neck, the other reaching out towards them.

He chuckled darkly, "Now I will have you and the House of Wind… I've killed two birds with one stone." My eye's widened at him as he grinned menacingly.

The other's so busy in their heated battle, they couldn't see what was about to unfold, and I couldn't help but think this was all a part of Orochimaru's plan. Him finding me through Sasuke, in the western territory, letting me hide amongst the House of Wind, testing their strengths and care for me with the kidnap and the attack at the party. He had been buying his time and waiting, like a snake in a hole. Not only did he have me here, but some of the most powerful ability users of the West, and the Head of the House under his scalpel. All of us, exactly where he wanted us, I bit back a hoarse cry, the noise sounding more like a whimper, it was all my fault.

"Now sing for me…" he demanded in a growl, tipping the edge of the surgical knife to Gaara's throat, and I let the feeling of helplessness overtake me as I sat there and closed my eyes, my screaming filling the room. This was it, I cry out so loud I feel like I could break glass, and it was for him, it was going to be him. Hot tears filled my eyes as memories seemed to flash of our time together, the more they flashed the more the unsettling feeling of anger and sadness filled my body. I was so angry at myself, at the situation and at this fool in front of me for taking away the one happy thing I found in my life. I hated him to the core, and the feeling left a sour taste in my mouth as I sat there, unable to do nothing.

The shadows of the room seemed to rotate around us, the feeling of complete loss of control straining my body until it trembled, my arms wrapping around myself as I screamed long and hard, blood dripping from Gaara's fresh cut, Orochimaru screaming out a 'Yes' raising the knife above his head. The single motion released a wave of electricity through me, as a memory of him laughing filled my head, I shut my eyes hard and everything seemed to freeze.

Then there was silence as my screams were muted, the sounds of battle were distant and a faint drop of water echoed throughout the room. Orochimaru sat frozen, his eyes watching me with slight curiosity. All the anger, pain and hate I felt seemed to slip away as the shadows began to form in front of me once again, the figure from Orochimaru's world appearing once again.

"I am here… Let me help you." The familiar voice said, "Don't push me back anymore…" All I could do was stare at the figure, trying to push the thought back, trying not to feel what I was feeling. After all the eyes that I watched dim, all the screams and strangled cries I had to listen to and falling bodies that would litter the floor, what I wanted most right now, was to watch it all again.

"Please." The request was so quiet, I thought my whisper went unheard, but then, as if stepping out the shadows, the figure took form and color and I was staring at my own reflection.

A reflection whose green eyes burned with an intensity that I've never known, and a venomous smile gracing her lips, as she nodded in return. I gasped as she returned to her shadowed form and began wrapping herself around me like armor, the notion making my skin burn and tingle. I let the emotions that I've bottled up for so long enter and take hold of me, the pain, sorrow, anger and guilt that plagued the back of my mind everyday now began some sort of leather black coating around my body. A smirk made its way to my lip's as I stood, staring down at shocked and admiring Orochimaru.

"Yes…." He hissed out, the scalpel in his hand dropping to the floor as he raised his hands. "YES!" he screamed, "Finally! This is my true canary! You've finally come out!" He stood to his feet, his hands shaking as he brought them in front of him, staring down at them.

"Your finally here Sakura… Now we can kill them all! Take all the power for ourselves!" I scoffed, catching his attention, his words stopping abruptly.

"I decide who dies here." And in a flash I was in front of him, knocking him into the wall. I grinned at the sound of his back cracking during the impact, his groans like music. He stood and spit out some blood, "Tch. I am your master! I brought you here! I gave you this!" he yelled, his hands gesturing to my new appearance, I heard the voice inside me laugh, "You gave me nothing." I spat, venom dripping from my words as I stalked towards him.

"I gave you a place to live, you owe me." He retorted, his glare sharpening, his anger evident in his tone.

"I owe you nothing!" I shouted back before jumping towards him, stunned at how well my body moved, and fought against him. We matched each other blow for blow, and when his balled fist connected with my rib cage, I couldn't feel a thing. The pent-up frustration and anger that pooled inside me made the pain feel like a dull ache. Another blow landed to my face, making my head snap down, another dull ache pulsed as I lifted my glare to him, wiping the blood from my lip and grinning.

As we exchanged blows, I found the only feeling evident to me, was to cause him pain. Every strike I landed bruising him, and causing him to bleed, made my body shiver with pleasure. Again, and again I landed a hit, as Orochimaru gasped and coughed up blood. I was out of control, but I was enjoying it as I grabbed him by his hair, careful to not gaze into his now glowing eyes and threw him against the wall. His head making a pleasant snapping sound as it impacted, he fell to the floor next to Gaara.

I began stalking over to him, before my eyes settled on the red head, making me pause, a flash of our dance pulling a shuddering feeling from deep in the pits of my stomach. I looked from him to my hands, as cuts, bruises and Orochimaru's blood covered them. An overwhelming feeling flooded through me, was I becoming him? I balled my fist, and bit my lip, looking at Gaara, I was here to rescue him, not kill someone…

"We need to be rid of him." The voice inside stated, "He won't ever stop chasing you, or them." I closed my eyes, the bloodlust that I felt still curled in my stomach, mixing with uneasiness now at my new emotions. A noise alerted me that Orochimaru was stirring, I looked back at my bloodied hands.

"Do it now! We need to kill him…" the voice stated urgently, "I can't…" I replied, feeling remorse for the person I let myself become. So many years I pushed these feelings back, I ignored them, and look at what they we're turning me into, someone I didn't recognize. I fought back the urge to strangle Orochimaru's neck, biting back the hysterical laugh of dominance I wanted so badly to let ring through the air. Mixed feelings and a burning sensation started to coil and streak its way through my body.

"This isn't me!" I shouted, grabbing my head in frustration. "Sakura!" the voice alerted, my body seemed to move on its own as my gaze settled on the snake-like man and the scalpel barreling down towards Gaara's chest.

Another ache…

I coughed up blood as my body fell into Gaara's, the scalpel deeply implanted into my side, my scream felt foreign as it blasted throughout the room. My wailing seemed to continue as I pulled the scalpel from my side, the metal slipping in my bloody hand, and jumped towards the unsuspecting man, his triumphant grin slowly fading into a look of shock. The plunging of the blade into his chest was a sickening and satisfying as I drove into him with every ounce of strength I had, his groan of pain sounding guttural and forced.

I watched as his body trembled, his hands held up over the scalpel shaking, his eyes wide as the glow slowly faded. There was a sound of shuffling behind me, but my body stayed frozen in its position, my hand holding the scalpel in its position. This time, there was no wail, scream or burning sensation as his eyes began to dim and his breathing stopped. My eyes searched his face for any sign of movement, my hand leaving the scalpel.

"Sakura?" Temari's voice broke the silence and I felt a strange and happy relief wash over me.

"Good job…" the voice said appreciatively, the shadows sliding from my body like a cloak and disappearing before the others could make it to the door. I turned, as the dull aches in my body soon began to flare intensely, my hand gripping my side.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, and I turned sharply to meet a pair of wide jade eyes staring at me. Another wave of relief and something weird blasted through me as I took in his stare, before everything went black, and the sticky feeling of blood on my hands numbed, leaving me to darkness once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: The Ending.

Quieted voices broke the silence around me, as I stared at nothing but darkness.

'We did it…' the voice echoed, too happily, like a child who finally got a cookie. The flashes of the scalpel digging into Orochimaru's body and the light fading from his eyes caused a sickening feeling to rise.

"I didn't want to kill him… You did." I quietly stated, my fist clenched at my sides, "I'm not a killer…" or so I thought.

"Oh, but you did want to…" the voice trailed through the dark, as if it was pacing around me, "and you are." I glared in the direction of the voice.

"You just let loose." And then the figure appeared once again, wearing my image as if I was talking to a reflection, she shrugged.

"You've spent so long hiding this resentment and pushing it back over and over, suppressing your anger and pain until…" she raised her hands to present herself, "Voila." I gave her a questioning look, she frowned.

"Come on, it was bound to happen, suppress a part of yourself so much and it will divide into another being, a split personality" she covered one half of her face with a hand.

"That's me." I knew she registered the fear in my eyes, and before I could say another word, she was laughing.

"Wow… I am not one to do those things, take over your body, ruin your life…" she drawled, dropping her hand from her face, "I am you, I always have been, you just need to accept us for who we are and understand that it's O.K. to be mad, and to resent and lash out."

I ran a hand through my hair, the ends short and jagged from where I had cut it in my fight with Sasuke. I was so scared of giving into anger, and wasn't sure if I could do anything to change that. The reflected Sakura regarded me with a soft emerald gaze and sighed quietly.

"We have had a difficult past, but that's what makes us who we are and it's not something we can change, but accept it and learn from it." I listened to her soft tone and nodded, I understood her well and let the words sink in.

This was something I already knew, I just never listened. So, long I feared reliving those nights, of being the person who just stood and watched so many lives pass without doing anything. I wanted redemption but never fought to achieve it, and a small apart of me couldn't help but feel happy about Orochimaru's death. Not only had I taken out the reason for those deaths, but I saved another's life in the process. I looked up at my mirror self-understanding where she was coming from. Everything she was saying, was all to help me accept myself, and start me on a brand-new path and for that, I felt eternally grateful.

"We can do whatever we choose to do, there is no need for fear, showing these emotions makes you human Sakura. Our gift is something special, just like everyone else's, we will use it to do good now, you're free."

For the first time, I let that thought wash over me, the fact that Orochimaru was out of the picture and that there was no one left to chase me, harm me or break me away from my new home. A new home who have accepted me for me from the beginning and have been doing nothing but reassuring me that everything was O.K. and that everyone had demons, and pasts that have pained them. They we're not scared to be themselves, and I shouldn't be either.

'This is where you belong.' Gaara's words floated through me like a bright light, and a wave of empowerment washed through me. I looked up at my other half, she smiled and with a nod she melted back into the shadows. 'I won't suppress you any longer…' I silently promised to her, 'I will accept my past and the person I am."

Another moment in the quiet, I mumbled a small prayer for Orochimaru and Sasuke, before my mind could wander elsewhere with the echoing of loud voices around me, and slowly a bright light began to break through the dark.

"Shh! You idiot! Your waking her up!" I heard a stern shout followed by what could only be described as a hit, followed by a small whimper.

"It's about time, she's been out for a week!" Naruto's voiced yelled, obviously unhappy that he was on the other end of the hit.

"Well, I mean she did get stabbed in the stomach…" Kankuro's voice drawled from somewhere else.

My eyes opened fully and I blinked away the black spots that drifted through my vision, my muscles ached and I made a soft groan. I heard a small gasp, and as I tried to sit up a flaring pain in my side had me fall right back down.

"Easy… You're still healing." Temari's strong voice came from my side, her cool hand finding my shoulder.

"Ar-"my voice choked, weak from no use for song, "Is everyone… O.K.?" I managed, looking up at her. My eyes felt weighed down, but I caught a glimpse of Temari, a very impatient Naruto standing on my side and a bored looking Kankuro sitting in the windowsill.

"Aw, we're fine Sakura! Those chumps couldn't touch us." Naruto stood proudly with his chest puffed out, "And we got Gaara back!" he exclaimed, giving a thumb's up. Mission a success. I breathed a sigh of relief and let a smile crawl to my face, I couldn't wait to see him.

"Sakura…" I stared up at Temari, her eyes were set, holding a mix of emotions, and for the first time I could see how the dark teal in her eyes seemed to swarm like the depths of the ocean.

"You saved my brother's life…" she breathed, before taking my hand and pressing her forehead to it, "Thank you, so much." She squeezed my hand as I felt another rush of emotion shock me. I placed my hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, she looked in my eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Hero…" she said quietly with a small laugh.

"We really owe you one Sakura." Kankuro stood next to his sister and gave an appreciative grin, patting my shoulder. No, I owed them so much more…

"Well, if you'll excuse me!" Naruto pushed past them and wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug, causing me to wince at the pain in my side.

"Naruto!" Temari yelled, pulling him back by the back of his collar, he whined as she dragged him out of the room and dropped him on the floor. I looked out into the hall to see a couple people standing a little away from the door.

"Where is Gaara…?" I asked Kankuro when there was no sign of red-hair. He then told me of how the rescue came to an end with him bringing officials from the council to the old lab after we had entered. The House of the East was under council control for now until the 'bad apples' were flushed out and a new Head could be appointed. He said Gaara had been requested to a council meeting and had taken Kiba and Ino with him while the rest waited for me to wake up.

The others got away with a few scratches and bruises, nothing Shikamaru's remedies couldn't fix and we're waiting around the House for me to wake up. After a few short visit's and happy embraces the night had fallen and I found myself staring out the window from my bed. The moon was bright, the skies free of clouds, and I watched as scattered leaves and branches swayed in the breeze. I watched as a familiar blond haired girl and a certain brown haired boy walked through the gardens hand in hand and smiled.

The door clicking caught my attention, I watched as it slowly opened to reveal the Head of the House, my heart fluttered, sending a wave of anticipation and nervousness through my body.

His quiet steps halted when he saw me looking at him, and I couldn't seem to break away my stare. Though tired, his eyes seemed to glow a beautiful jade, his red hair disheveled and moonlit skin seeming so perfect. His dark red shirt was unbuttoned at the top, no tie or vest needed, as he made his way over to the bed quietly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you…' he apologized quietly, is eyes seeming to scan over me, checking that everything was O.K. They momentarily stopped on my hair but settled into my own gaze.

"I was waiting for you…" I replied quietly, he alarmed me as he sat on the edge of the side, and I could feel the warmth of his body through the thin blanket.

"Gaara, I- "his hand reached up and grasped my short ends gently, he allowed them to run through his fingers and fall back down, my breath caught.

"It's pretty…" he stated, before letting the back of his finger's glide smoothly over my cheek, I surprised myself when I caught his hand in both of mine, squeezing it like I was checking if he was real or not. I pressed it back to my cheek once more and looked up at him, my face growing hot.

"Gaara, I'm sorry…" my voice trembled as I spoke, but he just stared at me with soft eyes, his face almost bearing a look of… pain? "I'm sorry all this happened to you guys- "

"Don't be foolish…" he whispered, pulling his hand, still clasped in mine, to his lips and gently brushing them over my knuckles. "I failed to protect you all, and you got injured saving my life. There is no need to feel sorry for such a thing." The small gesture had my heart beating rapidly as I bit my lip, fighting back tears. I couldn't help but feel so relieved to be here with him, gazing into his beautiful eyes and hearing his voice again. I sniffled slightly before giving him a small smile, as a lone tear seemed to fall down my cheek.

It was so sudden, that I couldn't help but ignore the pain in my side as he wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his strong shoulders through the thin shirt, cradling my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm so happy you O.K…" I whimpered into his neck, as another tear feel, he only nodded, his hold tightening.

I leaned back, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, "I'm sorry… I just-"my words were cut off as his hand cupped the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek. There was much emotion in his eyes that it took my breath away, and I knew he had been feeling the same way about me that I felt about him. Slowly he leaned in, resting his forehead on mine his breath tickling my lips causing goosebumps to rise on my arms.

"Gaara…" I whispered, adrenaline rushing through my body. Accept your feelings… "I love you…" I breathed out as a million butterflies created some sort of tornado in my stomach. His eyes stared into mine for a quiet moment as if he could see everything that was going on in me, and hear ever thought that was racing through my head. Then he moved, and time seemed to stop as the rustling of the blankets were muted by the notion of his lips brushing against my own. My body jolted as electricity seemed to flow through my veins, igniting every emotion I could possibly feel in an instant.

He leaned back, his forehead still touching my own as I cradled his face with my other hand.

"You don't know…" he breathed, like he was having trouble forming the words, his eyes staring into my own, "I. Need you…" he whispered before he kissed me again, willing me to understand everything he wanted to say. Happiness blew up inside me like a firework, and suddenly everything was brighter, and crystal clear. This is what it was like to be truly loved, and cared about. Everything in his kiss was a promise, and I hoped that he understood the silent promise I was making myself.

I would always protect him, this House, my friends and everything I had. I would love everything about him, his past, present and future, and I knew he was promising me the same thing as his fingers gently brushed over the brand-like scar on my neck. I didn't fight it or wince as his cool fingers traced the mark, I just allowed the softness of his fingers to linger.

He broke away, planting a small kiss on my forehead before leaning back, his hand grabbing mine. A quietness settled between us and we both just sat there, our hands conjoined, a faint blush covering my cheeks.

"I attended a council meeting today…" his voice broke the silence and I looked up at him, eager to hear how it went.

"They are going to appoint a new Head of the House, "his grip tightened, "They want you to take his place." I couldn't miss the annoyed look that flashed across his face and the way he held my hand firmly, like I was going to be taken away.

"No." I stated, he looked up at me quickly, his face confused. "I won't, I'm not strong enough." I stated, to his surprise. The thought of becoming the Head of a House was nice, but I wanted to help people, here; As a part of this family.

"Sakura… I don't think you can say no to the council…" I let a small laugh leave my lips, causing the corner of his mouth to twitch.

"You know how many rules I've broken…? Not to mention, I'm free right now. I don't belong under the House anymore…" I whispered, my fingers brushing over the scar, Gaara's eyes followed my hand.

"Your right…" he replied, bringing my hand to his lips once more, "You belong here, with me." I smiled and nodded, planting a small kiss of my own on the corner of his mouth, causing him to give me a small smile, "I do."

The End.

O.K.! So there it is, I feel like it was kind of rushed, but I'm always unsure when it comes to endings... Hopefully you liked it! O.K. So this is crucial, I want to write another one, but I need advice, do we want to see a vampire Gaara? or a Rock band Gaara? XD Let me know! Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are the best!


End file.
